<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voltron:the future(Arc 6) by DinaS112904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995624">Voltron:the future(Arc 6)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904'>DinaS112904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, VLD post-canon, Voltron, vld post season 8, voltron legendary defender - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what the paladins do in their daily lives now that they no longer form Voltron?Well this post season 8 fanfic that takes place 5 years after the events of season 8,it shows them going through their everyday situations that is sure to be entertaining!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Team challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*In the castle ballroom on Altea* The former paladins,the half-galra generals,the MFE pilots,Matt,Romelle,and Curtis were all waiting in the room while chatting with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Man.what is taking Coran so long? The meeting time started five minutes ago,the place was here on Altea,in the castle,in the ballroom.So-” “Keith,would you calm down? I’m sure  Coran is just-”said Lance,interjecting Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Then the lights turned off and a spotlight was lit at the top of the stairs. “And Coran is here.”said Podge.Then Coran came in through the entrance. “Ladies and gentlemen,I am here!”said Coran as he walked forward.Then the lights turned back on.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you five minutes late just to make that entrance?”asked Veronica. “Yes.Yes I was.Now the reason why you all were asked to gathered here today is because you are all invited to play...Vladmore!”said Coran as he walked down the stairs and was now at the bottom of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Now who can remember the rules of Vladmore to me? Based on the email invite I sent you all?” “Ooh,I can,Ok so the rules are that there are two teams,and each team has their own crystal.And the crystals are located on the teams’ home bases.And whichever team gets the other team’s crystal first wins.”said Rizavi.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That’s just “capture the flag”except we’re crystals instead of flags.”said Hunk. “Exactly Hunk.I was just about to say that Vladmore is an Altean equivalent of your earth game called ‘capture the flag’.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Now before we actually start the game,you all are gonna be assigned into two teams of eight.There is team aqua and team magenta.” “Seriously? Colors?”said Zethrid. “Yes colors.Because why not? *clears throat*”said Coran as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge,you are on team aqua,and Hunk,you are on team magenta.Please step forward.”Then Pidge and Hunk walked up to Coran. “Pidge and the rest of team aqua you go on the right,and Hunk and team magenta on the left.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye,Hunk,good luck with your team.”said Pidge. “You too,”said Hunk.Then they separated and stood parallel to each other just a couple feet apart. “Ezor aqua,Acxa magenta,Romelle aqua,James magenta.”said Coran reading from his phone as those names he called out went to their sides.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance aqua,Keith magenta.” “What?!”said Keith and Lance simultaneously. “Why are we on different teams?”asked Keith. “Yeah,you’re separating the best team there is,and I don’t like that.”said Lance,whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,guys.But I chose to put the two of you on different teams because you’ll just distract each other which will affect your team,and make you lose.”said Coran. “Yeah that is inevitably true.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Now go to your teams.”said Coran,then Lance and Keith went to their teams. “Ryan aqua,Ina magenta,Nadia aqua,Zethrid magenta,Matt aqua,Veronica magenta,and finally,Shiro aqua,and Curtis magenta.”said Coran as everyone else went to their assigned teams.</p><p> </p><p>Then Ezor looked over at Lance,who was looking sad.n”Don’t be sad,Lance.I'm not on the Sam eye am as Zethrid.And although I’m not showing my depression,I’m feeling it on the inside.”said Ezor.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh,how was that supposed to make me feel better?”asked.”asked Lance. “It really wasn’t.I just wanted to let you know that I’m also sad that my special someone isn’t on the same team as me.”said Ezor.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,guys.Both of you will be fine.”said Pidge. “Attention everyone,I would also like to inform you that Shay over here will be my co-referee.”said Coran as Shay was standing next to him.“Shay? What are you doing here? And when did you get here? You said you couldn't come because you had a last minute family emergency.”said Hunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you,Hunk.My grandma didn’t need to go to the emergency room.Her foot was able to heal,since it was just a bruise.And I didn’t really wanna play Vladmore,but I still wanted to contribute in some way,so here I am.Oh,and I was in the bathroom while you guys were assigning teams.”said Shay.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,ok.”said Hunk. “So what are we waiting for?Let's get started.”said Coran.</p><p>——————</p><p>*20 minutes later* Everyone was now outside the castle,and each team was wearing a colores t-shirt based on their team name. “Ugh,I look horrible in pink.Why couldn’t our tame name be black?”said Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“I personally think you look cool in pink,James.It brings out your eyes.”said Veronica. “Alright,teams,now that you got your team shirts,I’m gonna assign the team captains.”said Coran,holding an aqua and a magenta bandana.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro,you will be captain of team aqua.”said Coran,walking over to Shiro and handing him the aqua bandana. “Huh.”said Shiro.looking at the bandana in his hand as Coran walked away.Then he wrapped it around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith,you will be captain of team magenta.”said Coran,handing the magenta bandana to Keith. “Of course I am.”said Keith as he wrapped his bandana around his upper,right arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Team aqua,you homebase is at Allura’s statue,and team magenta,your home base is at the entrance of the castle.Both of your crystals are already there.And each of you also need just one other team member to represent the guardian of your crystal,now start!”said Coran.</p><p>—————-</p><p>*5 minutes later* Team Aqua was at their home base,which was Allura’s statue. “Ok guys,Coran said we need to pick a guardian for our crystal.Any volunteers?”asked Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“I volunteer.If you don’t mind.”said Ezor. “Not at all.Your invisibility can actually come in handy.Anyone else wanna volunteer?”asked Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,I would like to guard the crystal.”said Matt. “Oh yeah,Matt!”said Pidge. “So how do we decide who's gonna guard the crystal?”asked Kinkade.</p><p> </p><p>“Simple,we’ll just flip a coin.Does anyone have one with them?”asked Shiro. “Yeah,I got one.”said Lance as he grabbed a coin from his pocket and handed it to Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,Lance.Head’s it’s Ezor,tails it’s Matt.”said Shiro as he held the coin,then he flipped it with his thumb,caught it,and placed it back on his hand with his other hand covering it.</p><p> </p><p>Then he moved his hand away from the coin,revealing the heads side. “It’s heads.Congrats Ezor,you’re gonna be our guardian.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.I won’t let you guys down.”said Ezor,then she ran over to the crystal,that was behind everyone. “Ok,let’s get back to Coran.”said Shiro,the men he and everyone else except Ezor walked away from the statue.</p><p> </p><p>*Meanwhile with team magenta* They were at their home base at the entrance of the castle. “Uhh..ok,guys.I guess I’m your team captain.So first thing’s first,I’m gonna choose one of you to guard our crystal.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“And I choose..Hunk!” “Yes! Thanks,Keith.I'm assuming you chose me because I’m the most eligible for the job since I was a paladin of Voltron.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“That,and you were the first one I saw.”replied Keith. “Oh,ok then.”said Hunk,then he walked over to the crystal,which was behind Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Coran explained in the rules that were in the email that once we’ve picked a team member to guard our crystal,then we go back to Coran to officially start the game.”said Curtis.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,ok.Let’s go back to Coran then.”said Keith,then he and everyone else except Hunk walked away from their home base.</p><p>—————</p><p>*5 minutes later* Both teams had made it back to where Coran and Shay were outside the castle. “Ah perfect.Both teams are back.Shay,would you like to go over the rules before the game officially begins?”asked Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.If I remember correctly,the goal of the game is to make sure the other team doesn’t get your team’s crystal.You have to try to block anyone that comes near the crystal.And you’re allowed to use your own weapons and/or natural abilities as long as they don’t hurt anyone.So things like swords and guns are prohibited.”said Shay.</p><p> </p><p>“*fake cough* Keith *fake cough*” said Pidge. “Keith.”said Coran as he looked at Keith. “Fine.”said Keith.Then he took out his Blade of Marmora knife and handed it to Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”said Coran. “And lastly,whoever gets their opponents’ crystal from their home base wins the game.”said Shay. </p><p> </p><p>“And I forgive you all know the rest of the rules.Noe let’s start! Everyone spread out!”said Coran,then both of the teams spread out from where Coran and Shay were to their home bases.</p><p> </p><p>“So,what strategy are we doing?”asked Romelle to Shiro. “Just try to pluck anyone who comes for our crystal.”replied Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“You got it.”said Romelle,then she ran away from Shiro. “Now remember,guys,if you see anyone from the other team try to get the crystal,then try to stop them.”said Keith as Zethrid and Leifsdottir were next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“And?”said Zethrid. “That’s it.I mean,we’re only trying to protect a crystal.It’s kinda self-explanatory.”said Keith. “Wow.Some team captain you are.”said Leifsdottir sarcastically,then she and Zethrid walked away from Keith. “Eh.”said Keith as he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>—————-</p><p>*15 minutes later* Zethrid was standing near the castle,looking out for anyone from team aqua.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance saw her form a couple feet away,then he began to walk over to her. “Hey,Zethrid,how’s it going? I know it’s kinda weird that I’m talking to you right now because I’m from the other team but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me what you want,Lance.”said Zethrid,interrupting Lance after he approached her. “Fine.You wanna be with Ezor,and I wanna be with Keith.So how about you and I switch teams?”asked Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance! You can’t switch teams.”said Pidge after she snuck behind Lance as he got startled and screamed. “And why not?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Winners take all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Meanwhile* Griffin was standing near the castle,looking out for any members of team aqua.Then he saw Keith standing a couple yards away,doing the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“ *scoff* Look at him.He thinks he’s so cool and powerful just because he’s the team captain.Oh please,I don’t understand why Coran picked Keith to be-” “Hey,James.”said Veronica,coming up to Griffin got startled.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you rambling about?” “Nothing.I wasn’t rambling.I-I wasn’t even talking.”said Griffin,nervously. “Don’t lie to me.You're not that slick.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“*Sigh* fine.I’m upset that Keith is our team captain.”said Griffin. “So you’re jealous huh? Well how would you feel if someone else was the team captain?”asked Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,I would feel fine I guess.I’m just mad that Keith was chosen as the team captain.I mean,why did Coran choose him?”asked Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s most likely because he was the top of his class at the Garrison,he was the black paladin of Voltron,a.k.a the leader,and he’s part galra.And they are naturals at stuff like this.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“I already knew all that,thank you very much.”said Griffin. “So,what do you have about Keith being team captain?”asked Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kinda personal,ok.And I don’t really-watch out!”said Griffin as he then saw Romelle running towards them,then Veronica turned around and saw her too.</p><p> </p><p>“For team aqua!”shouted Romelle. “Oh no,you don’t.”said Veronica,then she ran to Romelle and wrapped her arms around her from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,let go of me”said Romelle,struggling to escape. “Why? So you could take our crystal? I don’t think so,Romelle.”said Griffin,walking up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,whatever shall I do now? I guess I should-now,guys!”said Romelle,then Pidge and Matt came running towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Team aqua’s gonna win,baby!”shouted Pidge as she and Matt ran past them. “What are you waiting for? Go after them.”said Veronica to Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh,someone else can stop them.”replied Griffin. “We’re almost there,Pidge.”said Matt as she and Pidge were now a couple feet away from team magenta’s crystal as Hunk then shrieked as he saw them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hurt me,please!”said Hunk as Pidge and Matt approached him and the crystal.Then Pidge and Matt looked at each other and Pidge grabbed the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,Hunk!”said Pidge as she and Matt ran away. “Man,this is like taking candy from a baby.”said Matt. “Eh,hem.”said Zethrid standing sternly with her arms folded,as Matt and Pidge stopped running and looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that crystal belongs to my team,”said Zethrid. “Oh,sorry,Zethrid.We were just-run!”said Pidge as she handed the crystal to Zethrid and then she and Matt ran away again.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh.”said Zethrid,then she walked over to Hunk. “Here you go,you big baby.Put the crystal back.”said Zethrid as she approached Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.Thank you for getting our crystal back.”said Hunk as Zethrid handed him the crystal and he put it back in its position. “Well,you unfortunately weren’t much of a help.”said Zethrid.“Oh *Chuckle* my bad.”said Hunk,nervously. </p><p>—————</p><p>*20 minutes later* Each team was now back at their home base,and team magenta was having a meeting.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,guys,since we have this ten minutes intermission,let’s discuss some things we can modify.”said Keith as everyone stood in front of him,except Hunk who was still standing with the crystal behind Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“First off,we need a more competent guardian for the crystal.Since Hunk almost let the other team win.”said Keitha as he looked at Hunk with a raised eyebrow. “I said I was sorry,Keith!”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.I don’t wanna hear it.You're no longer the guardian.”said Keith. “Aw,man.”said Hunk depressingly as he walked away from the crystal and went to stand with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“So...James is our new guardian.”said Keith as he looked at everyone,then Griffin. “Wait, why am I the guardian? And why don’t you pick anyone else like Veronica,or Zethrid,or Acska?” asked Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is pronounced Acxa.”said Acxa. “Whatever.”said Griffin. “James,it’s not that big of a deal,well it is,but you know what I mean.”said Leifsdottir.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* alright,I’ll watch the dumb crystal.”said Griffin,pouting as he walked over to the crystal with his arms crossed.Then he exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>*Meanwhile with team aqua* They were also back at their homebase,also having a team discussion. “Thanks to the plan Pidge,Matt,and Romelle had conceived,we almost won the game.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah,we did.”said Pidge. “But Shiro,I don’t mean to sound rude but you’re just saying things we already know.”said Kinkade.</p><p> </p><p> “I know,Ryan,I was just reviewing what had happened.Let’s just keep doing the same strategies you all have doing,and hopefully we can win the game.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope we win.Coran said that the prize will be something good.”said Rizavi. “Ooh,I hope it’s candy.Or maybe some of those metals.You know,the long piece of ribbon that is attached to a big gold,silver,or bronze coin.”said Romelle.</p><p> </p><p>“We all know what a metal is,Romelle.”said Lance,disgruntled. “Aw,is someone not happy because they can’t be with a certain black-haired,half-galra? a.k.a Keith.”said Pidge. “Shut up.”said Lance.</p><p>————</p><p>*20 minutes later* The game had resumed,and Griffin was standing disgruntled with his arms crossed in front of team magenta’s crystal.</p><p> </p><p>Then Keith unexpectedly came up to him. “Hey,James.Just wanted to stop by and you’re doing a good job at being the new guardian.”said Keith. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,whatever.”said Griffin,depressingly. “Why don't you already? So you can be the perfect leader some more.”said Griffin,then Keith looked at him in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“James,is there something wrong?” “Maybe.But you’re the last person I’d ever confide in.Especially if my problem is with you.”said Griffin.Then as Keith was still looking at him in awe,he sat down against the stand of the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,what are you doing?”asked Griffin. “Sit.”said Keith as he patted the floor.Then Griffin rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. “Now,tell me what your problem is with me.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,fine. *exhale*..I'm jealous of you.” “What? You’re jealous of me?Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because,back at the Garrison,you were the best pilot of our class.But then you dropped out or you expelled or-you left.And then you became one of the paladins of the all-mighty Voltron,and all of a sudden you become some intergalactic hero.And now you’re off with your Blade of Mamdora business or whatever it’s called,helping lives in distress,while I’m still stuck at the crummy Garrison.”said Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.You've really felt that way all of these years?”asked Keith. “I guess.”replied Griffin,then he looked down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Then Keith looked at him with a worried look,and he took off tha bandana on his arm,and held it out. “Here.I think you should be team captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” “Because I’ve seen what you can do in the battlefield,and you’re obviously really good.To be honest,I didn’t even wanna be team captain in the first place.So why not give that role to someone who has the adequate skills for it and would actually want to be team captain?”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“But,is there even a rule that says you can switch team captains?”asked Griffin. “There’s no rule that says we can’t.”said Keith.Them Griffin smiled at him,and took the bandana.</p><p>—————-</p><p>*10 minutes later* Acxa and Zethrid were standing near the castle,watching out for anyone from team aqua. “This is pretty boring/ When are we gonna attack again?”asked Zethrid.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,Zethrid.Just be patient.”said Acxa.Then Griffin walked up to them,with the team captain bandana wrapped around his upper right arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,James,why do you have the team captain bandana on your arm? Unless-”  “You’re the team captain now?”said Acxa,finishing Zethrid’s sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“That is right.I’m the team captain now.Keith and I agreed to switch roles.So now he’s the guardian of our crystal.Now I want one of you two to go over to the other side of the castle and guard over there.”said Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,I’ll go.”said Zethrid,then she walked away to go to the other side of the castle. “So James,howcome Keith isn’t the team captain anymore?”asked Acxa. “Let’s just say he wanted to give someone else a chance to lead.”replied Griffin,smiling.</p><p>—————</p><p>*5 minutes later* Ezor was still guarding team aqua’s crystal,as Griffin,Hunk,Leifsdottir,and Curtis were hiding nearby. “Ok,does everyone know the plan?”asked Griffin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yep,I distract Ezor by having some light conversation with her.”said Hunk. “While you,me and Ina go take the crystal,and bring it to our home base.”said Curtis. “Great.Now let’s get this show on the road.Hunk.”said Griffin,Then Hunk left and walked over to Ezor.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,Ezor.”said Hunk as he got Ezor’s attention. “Oh.Hey,Hunk.I don’t mean to be rude but I don't think we’re supposed to be talking to each other.We’re on different teams so it's pretty self-explanatory.”said Ezor.“But I guess a little conversation wouldn't hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how are things with your culinary empire?”asked Ezor. “Things are good,”replied Hunk. “How’s our chance.C’mon.”whispered Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>Then he,Leifdottir,and Curtis ran over to the crystal,making sure Ezor didn't see them.Then Griffin grabbed the crystal and they ran off. “See ya,sucker!”said Humk to Ezor.Then he ran away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”shouted Ezor as she watched the members of team magenta run off. “Ryan,Nadia,get them!”said Ezor to Rizavi and Kinkade who were nearby talking. “Huh? What happened?”asked Rizavi.</p><p> </p><p>“That other team just stole out crystal,you imbeciles,get ‘em!”said Ezor,then Rizavi and Kinkade ran after the other team.Then Leifsdottir looked behind her and saw them. “Looks like we’ve got company.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Griffin also looked back as they all continued running. “Just go,James.We got these guys.”said Curtis,then he,Hunk,and Leifsdottir stopped running,then Rizavi and Kinkade did the same. “Uh,aren’t you guys gonna run after him?”asked Hunk. “Eh,we got other teammates who can stop him.”responded Kinkade.</p><p> </p><p>“Griffin was almost at the entrance of the castle,where the home base was.Then Keith saw him running towards him. “C’mon,James! You’re almost there!”Then Griffin was almost where Keith was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hole it right there,James.”said Shiro as he and Lance halted Griffin by standing in front of him,after running up to him. “Yeah,give us back our crystal! Hey,Keith.”said Lance as he turned his head around and waved at Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Then Keith waved back at Lance while smiling, “Keith,catch!”shouted Griffin as he then threw the crystal into the air,and Keith caught it.“We did it! We won!”shouted Keith. “Yes!”said Griffin as Shiro and Lance had sad expressions.</p><p>——————</p><p>*10 minutes later* Both teams as well as Coran and Shay were back in the ballroom in the castle. “Congratulations to team magenta for winning Vladmore.Shay will now give you all your prizes.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>Then Shay brought out a big wagon of cleaning supplies. “That’s cute,Coran,But where are our prizes?” said Coran. “These are your prizes.The winning team gets to clean the castle.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” said team magenta simultaneously. “Why didn’t you mention that?”said Griffin. “Because,if I had told you what the prize was,none of you would want to play.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,cuz who wants to be forced to clean?”said Keith. “I agree.I did not leave earth for this.”said Curtis. “Too bad,so sad.Now clean!”said Coran.Then team magenta grabbed the cleaning supplies from the wagon and scattered around the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Stinks for them.”said Pidge, “Actually,team aqua.As the losing team,you get to clean Allura’s statue,and the outside of the caste.So stinks for you guys too.Whatever that means.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>Then team aqua groaned and also grabbed some cleaning supplies and also scattered all over the castle as Coran laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friendly reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At the McClain house* Veronica was laying on her bed in her room,using her phone.Then she got a text message from Acxa stating that she arrived at her house. “Oh my gosh.She’s here.”said Veronica as she got up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Then she ran out of her room and ran downstairs to the front door,Then she opened it to reveal Acxa standing outside. “Hello,Veronica.”said Acxa. “Hey,Caxa.Welcome to mi case,again.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Your house seems a bit empty.Is your family even here?”asked Acxa as she came inside. “Yeah they’re here.They’re just working out back in our farm.I would’ve helped them today,but I was too lazy plus you were coming over.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,can you please take me to the farm? I would like to see the work you guys do.”said Acxa. “Oh,really? It’s just a farm.Nad I’m not exactly sure why you wanna check it out.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m curious.Can I not be curious?”asked Acxa. “No,no,you can be curious.C’mon,I’ll show you the way.”said Veronica,then she and Acxa began to walk back to go outside to the farm.</p><p>——————</p><p>*5 minutes later* “Ok.We’re here.”said Veronica as she and Acxa were now outside,in front of the Juniberry patch. “Wow,It’s definitely compelling.And I've definitely never seen a farm equivalent on any other planet.”said Acxa,looking around.</p><p> </p><p>Then she looked down at the Juniberries. “Your family has altean Juniberries?” “Uh,yeah,we do.Lance was the one who planned our first batch of them a few years ago.You know,back when Allura sacrificed herself.He did it to remind himself that Allura will always be with him.Or something like that.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,hello there,Acxa.It’s nice to see you again.”said Mrs.McClain as she was walking by them. “You too,Mrs.McClain.I was just looking around your farm because I’m intrigued by all the things you do around here.Especially since I’ve never explored your farm before.”said Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you’d like,I can give you a tour of our farm.”said Mrs.McClain. “Sure,I would-” “No thanks,mom.I can show her around.”said Veronica,interjecting Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“No,I insist.Veronica’s father and I have owned this place for many years,so I know my way around this place,Follow me.”said Mrs.McClain as she began to walk forward.</p><p> </p><p>Then Acxa followed her and Veronica did the same while grunting. “First off,we have the barn,It’s where we keep our tools as well as other essentials.And as you can see over there,it’s also where the chicken coop is.”said Mrs.McClain as she,Acxa,and Veronica came into the barn.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah and my brother,his wife,and my niece and nephew are over there collecting chicken eggs.”said Veronica as she pointed to Luis,Lisa,Nadia,and Sylvio in the chicken coop,grabbing eggs and putting them into their baskets.</p><p> </p><p>Then Nadia looked over at them. “Hi,aunt Veronica!”shouted Nadia while waving at her. “Hi,Nadia.What are you guys doing?”asked Veronica as she,Acxa,and Mrs.McClain walked over to Nadia and the others.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re collecting the chicken eggs.Wanna help?”asked Sylvio. “Well unfortunately I don’t.But I’m pretty sure my friend Acxa would like to.”said Veronica. “I’ll try it out.”said Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>Then she went over to their nearest chicken coop and stood in front of it. “So what do I do?” “Just put your hand inside and grab the egg without the chicken pecking you.But I’d be careful if I were you.This is Selina’s coop and she’s one of our more hostile chickens.”said Luis.</p><p> </p><p>Then Acxa carefully put her hand inside Selina’s coop and moved her hand around inside it. A couple seconds later,she pulled out an egg. “I did it.I got the egg.”said Acxa,excitingly.</p><p> </p><p>Then Selina pecked her hand since it was still near her. “Ow.That hurt! You will pay for that you little-”said Acxa as she pulled out her gun while holding the egg in her other hand.And she pointed the gun to the brown chicken,which was Selina.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,I think we’re done here in the coops.Considering that you attempted to shoot one of our chickens.Let’s go somewhere else now,shall we?”said Veronica as she stood in front of Acxa as she put her gun down.</p><p> </p><p>Then Acxa looked at her,perplexedly. “Ok.Here is your egg.”said Acxa as she handed the egg to Lisa as she,Luis,Nadia,and Sylvio looked at her with scared expressions.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the egg.”said Lisa,nervously. “You’re welcome.”said Acxa. “Acxa,c’mon.”said Veronica.Then Acxa ran to her and Mrs.McClain as they were leaving the barn.</p><p>—————-</p><p>*5 minutes later* “Here are the cows.”said Mrs.McClain as the girls approached the cow ranch. “See that cow over there.That’s Kaltenecker.Lance brought her from space,so she’s a space cow.”said Veronica,pointing to Kaltenecker.</p><p> </p><p>“But she just looks like an ordinary cow.”said Acxa. “Yes.That is something our family has always questioned.And speaking of our family,there’s my dad,and my siblings Marco and Rachel.”said Veronica,pointing to her family members,who were milking cows.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” “Hey,Veronica.I see your friend is here.”said Marco. “Don’t mind us,Acxa. We’re just milking cows.And of course you wouldn’t know what it is since you’re literally not from around here.”said Rachel.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to come try it out?”asked Mr.McClain. “No thank you.It looks revolting.And I’m certain that I’m no longer allowed to be near the animals anymore after the incident with the chicken coop.”said Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“What incident?”asked Marco. “Nothing.But don’t worry,no chickens or people were hurt.Now let’s go.”said Veronica,then they all left again.</p><p>—————</p><p>*5 minutes later* They all were now going back to the Juniberry patch,where Lance  happened to be watering the flowers while wearing a gardener’s hat and gloves. “Oh hey,Acxa.Surprised to see you here on the farm.”said Lance,walking up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“She wanted to see what we do here.”said Mrs.McClaim. “And it is quite fascinating.But it’s not for me,And I think Veronica and your mother also agree with me.”said Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah lets just say that she has some not-so-nice moments with the animals.Specifically with the chickens.”said Veronica. “Why,what happened?”asked Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“A not-so-nice moment.Wanna go back to the house?”asked Veronica to Acxa. “Ok.”replied Acxa,then she and Veronica began to watch away from the patch. “Bye,Lance,”said Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well.Back to work.”said Lance.Then he proceeded to use the hose he was holding to water the Juniberries. “And I have to get back to work.”said Mrs.McClaim,then she walked away from Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,Veronica,since when did Lance start to wear gardener’s gloves and a gardener’s hat?”asked Acxa as she and Veronica were still walking to the house. “Since recently.Keith got them for him when he visited here last week.”said Veronica,looking back at Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes,now I remember. Keith mentioned that he got those for him at our last charity event a movement and a half ago,since we had extra supplies left over.”said Acxa,then Veronica laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hang-outs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*On Altea* Lance was visiting Allura again,and they were chatting. “Things do sound good back in your farm.Speaking of good,how are things with you and Keith?”asked Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good too.He just got me these really cool gardeners gloves and hat from his last charity event. but of course you already know that.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“*chuckle* Yes,that is true.It is quite difficult for us to have a normal conversation.Since there’s nothing I need to be informed about.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.But you can tell me stuff that you’ve been doing.”said Lance. “Oh,um ok,There really isn’t much I do.I just..watch over you guys and..that’s it.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh..anything else?”asked Lance. “Well,there is something I’d like to share with you.”said Allura,smiling. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? What is it?”asked Lance. “Well remember when you and the other former paladins and Coran told me that an altean scientist named Macsen has found a way for me to come back to reality? By drinking an antidote he made using some of my DNA. And I declined that offer because I wanted to stay here to help keep the universe in balance?”asked Allura.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance looked at her,baffled. “Yeah?” “But lately,I’ve been contemplating my decision to stay,because the universe looks like it’s gonna stay at peace for a while.Which is obviously a good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,so what are you trying to say?”asked Lance. “I’m saying that,..I would like to come back to reality.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance had a mixed look of shock and disbelief on his face. “Are you serious? You actually changed your mind?! Oh man,this is great!”said Lance,excitingly as he picked up Allura and twirled her around.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,Lance.Can you please put me down?”asked Allura. “Oh,sorry.I just got excited.So what made you change your mind?”asked Lance as he put Allura down.</p><p> </p><p>“I already said why.The universe is gonna stay at peace for a very long time.And I only stayed here because I wanted to make sure that there are no more threats to come.”said Allura. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh right.I forgot.But what about Lotor? And your parents? You’d never see them again.This time for good.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d figure you’d bring that up.When I first told them all that I wanted to come back,they seemed..shocked at first.But they were supportive,even though we’ll never see each other again.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“And Lotor? What’s gonna happen between you guys?”asked Lance. “What do you think is gonna happen? After I told him my decision to leave,he suggested that we..break up.And so we did.But he just wants me to be happy.And besides,it was pretty inevitable that we’d break up because of this,so I wasn’t surprised.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww.I’m so sorry.”said Lance. “It’s alright.We’re just friends now so things are still good between us.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p> “Well that’s nice.Oh my gosh,what are we waiting for? Let’s go back together and tell everyone the great news.”said Lance as he grabbed Allura’s wrist and was about to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance,I can't go.”said Allura. “What? But you just said you wanted to come back.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“No,literally,I can’t go.We need the altean scientist Macsen to make the antidote first.”said Allura. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,right.And you already know that Macsen has to make another one because we all asked him to convert the original one into a ser for everyone so they can come visit you whenever they want with help from me.So yeah.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,I do already know all that.But just Macsen to make another antidote.And you can even use my strand of hair.”said Allura as she pulled out a strand of her hair and held it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,thanks.Wow,I can’t believe you’re actually gonna come back.Things will definitely be different.”said Lance as he took Allura’s hair strand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well not really.My presence is pretty much the only thing that’s gonna change.”said Allura. “Which is gonna be different.But it’s a very exciting difference.”said Lance,smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friend things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At the earth mall* Matt,Romelle,and Iriel were walking around while holding shopping bags. “Thank you again for inviting me to this place.I really needed some new clothes.Ana’s I needed them for like a deca-phoeb now.”said Iriel.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my please,Iriel. I’ve been needing new clothes too.”said Romelle. “And I just came because I got nothing else to do this weekend.”said Matt. “And speaking of nothing,are you two sure that you’re ok hanging out with each other? You used to be boyfriend and girlfriend,and you don’t have any negative feelings for each other?”asked Iriel.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would we have any negative feelings for each other?”asked Iriel. “Because isn’t that the main reason why couples separate? Because they develop negative emotions for each other?”asked Iriel.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that’s accurate,but Matt and I broke up because I started to only like him as a friend.And of course we broke up and became friends again.I told you all this remember?”said Romelle. </p><p> </p><p>“I know but still,I thought it was awkward of you two-” Then Matt screamed in excitement as he saw something up ahead,interjecting Iriel. “The new galaxy &amp; starships game!”said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>Then he ran to the stand that had the game as Romelle and Iriel walked behind him to catch up. Then Matt approached the stand and picked up the game. “I can’t believe it! I thought this game wasn’t supposed to be released for another two weeks.”said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“In some other places.But this mall got an early shipment of them.”said the male worker. “Well do you want it?” “Of course I want it! How much is it?”asked Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Forty bucks.”replied the worker. “What?! The last galaxy &amp; starships game was only twenty bucks.Why is it twice as expensive now?”asked Matt. “Because it’s twice as intense now.Duh.”said the worker.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t even have that much money left. I spent it all on clothes and junk.”said Matt holding out his three shopping bags as Iriel was grabbing something out of her coat. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,Matt,you can borrow some money from me.”said Iriel,holding out 20 dollars in her palm. “Really? Wow,thanks,Iriel.I only need this twenty.”said Matt,taking the money from Iriel.</p><p> </p><p>“It was my please,Matt.”said Iriel as Matt grabbed out another 20 dollar bill from his pocket, “Here you go,sir.”said Matt,handing the money to the worker. “Thank you.The game is all yours.”said the worker as he took the money from Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!”said Matt,taking the game.Then he,Romelle,and a Iriel left the stand. “Aw,man,Pidge is gonna flip when I show her this.”said Matt,looking at the game in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s nice,Matt.How about we go into that store right here,and go grab something to eat at your house.I would suggest we eat something at the food court,but I’m pretty sure we all would’ve have enough money.”said Romelle as she was pointing to a store up ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,you guys can come eat dinner at my house,let me just tell my mom that you guys will also be eating with us and the rest of my family.”said Matt as he and the girls stopped at the store that wanted to go in,and pulled out his phone and was texting.</p><p> </p><p>“She said ok.And she’s making pot roast tonight,You don’t wanna miss out on that.”said Matt. “Ok then,let’s go inside.”said Romelle,then the three of them went inside the store.</p><p>———————</p><p>*5 minutes later* They had all scattered throughout the store and Romelle was looking at a rack of clothes. “Romelle! Look at this dress I just found!”said Iriel,running up to her while holding a short,purple dress.Then she held up the dress for her to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness! You would look gorgeous in that.You have to buy it.”said Romelle. “I was already gonna buy it.And that is what I’m gonna do right now.Be right back.”said Iriel,then she walked away,and a few seconds later,Romelle followed her.</p><p> </p><p>Then they both stood in line for the cash register. “Why are you in line?”asked Iriel as she noticed Romelle. “Because I’m done shopping.I didn’t find anything here.Plus I have no more money.”said Romelle.</p><p> </p><p>Then Matt also came into the line and stood next to the girls. “I’m assuming you also didn’t find anything.”said Iriel to Matt, “Yep.And even if I did, I don’t even have any more money left,remember.” said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>Then a moment later,they were at the front of the line. “Next!”said the make cashier.Then Iriel walked up to him as Matt and Romelle followed her. “Just the dress?”asked the cashier as Iriel put the dress on the counter. “Yep.” replied Iriel.Then the cashier took the dress,and scanned its price tag.</p><p> </p><p>“Your total is $18.45.” “Oh.Uh I actually don’t have enough money.”said Iriel,nervously. “I’m sorry then.You can’t purchase this dress.Unless one of your friends gives you more money or exchange something for the dress.”said the cashier.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,ok then.Thank you anyways.”said Iriel,depressingly.Then she was about to walk away, “Wait.”said Matt,then he approached the cashier and pulled out his video game he bought.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.Take my video game for her dress.” “Eh,ok then.”said the cashier,then he took Matt’s game and put Iriel’s dress in a bag. “Have a nice day.” “Thank you.”said Iriel,getting the bag.Then she,Romelle,and Matt walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much,Matt.But why’d you give away your game for my dress? You were really ecstatic to get it.”said Iriel as she hugged Matt as they stopped at the entrance of the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Because,I wouldn’t have even gotten that game in the first place if it wasn’t for you.So why not return the favor and help you get something you wanted.”said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>Then Iriel smiled warmly at him. “So,now that we all have no more money,why don’t we go to Matt’s house and eat his mother’s pot roast.Whatever that is.”said Romelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it.”said Matt.Then he,Romelle,and Iril left the store. “So Matt,what is this pot repast we’re gonna eat at your house?”asked Romelle as she and the others were walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,well pot roast is a dish consisting of some type of meat,like steak or ribs,and vegetables that are all cooked in one big pot.”responded Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.But what is-” “You’ll just have to see it for yourself when we actually get to my house.”said Matt,interjecting Romelle. </p><p> </p><p>“That pot roast you described sounds delicious.Hopefully there’s enough for all of us.”said Iriel. “There will be.My mom makes a big batch of food.To make sure that everyone gets as much food as they desire.But those are her words,not mine.”said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s reasonable.In a weird way.”said Iriel. “Ok,girls,how about we stop talking about pot roast now?”said Matt,then Romelle and Iriel giggled. Ppl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Deceitful manners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At the Holt house* Pidge invited Brandon Reynolds over and they were sitting in the living room,drinking black and elderberry tea and eating biscuits.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to say,Pidge,you make some pretty good tea and biscuits.”said Brandon. “Why thank you,Brandon.I actually got the tea recipient from my friend Hunk.Adm the biscuits are actually store-bought.I just took them out of the packaging and put them on a plate.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>Then Brandon chuckled. “I knew these biscuits tasted familiar.And speaking of familiar,I hope you don’t mind,but I invited Jillian over.”said Brandon as Pidge’s eyes widened and she spit out her tea that she was sipping.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry,did you just say that you unsolicitedly invited Jillian,your girlfriend,to my house?”asked Pidge,nervously. “Yeah I did.You don’t sound too happy about that.”said Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,I’m just shocked that you told me.Be side you could’ve asked for my consent or at least give me an earlier heads up next time.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well,sorry about that.I will ask you in advance next time.”said Brandon,then the doorbell rang. “I got it.”said Pidge as she got up and went to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Then she opened it. “Oh,it’s you.”said Jillian,standing outside. “Nice to see you too,Jillian.”said Pidge sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Then Brandon also came to the front door. “Jillian!” “Hey,Brandon!”said Jillian as she came inside and hugged Brandon and he reciprocated the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you were able to make it.”said Brandon. “Me too.I would’ve come sooner but I was having some trouble finding the address here.”said Jillian.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.Pidge made black and elderberry tea and biscuits.They're really good.”said Brandon as he and Jillian walked back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Then perhaps I should try some.”said Jillian as Pidge was also walking behind them with a disgruntled face.Then she quietly grunted as they made it back to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Then Pidge poured the teapot that was on the coffee table into an empty tea cup as Brandon and Jillian sat on the couch. “Here you go,Jillian.”said Pidge half-sarcastically as she handed the tea cup to Jillian.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,Pidge.”said Jillian,also half-sarcastically. “Uh Pidge,where’s your bathroom again?”asked Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“Down the hall and to the left.”replied Pidge. “Thanks.I'll be right back.”said Brandon as he got back up and walked away to the bathroom as Jillian took her first sip of her tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.He’s gone.Now I can tell you my opinion about your tea;it’s awful.”said Jillian, as she got up,and walked to the tall,fern plant next to the T.V.,and dumped her tea on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,that’s my mom’s plant!”said Pidge. “Aww I’m sorry,not.So why don’t you go cry me a river about your mom’s dumb plant,and speaking of your mom,I’m assuming this is her adn your dad.Now I see where you get your ugly looks from.”said Jillian as she them looked a a picture of Sam and Colleen next to the T.V..</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,so first you insult my tea,then you insult my physical appearance.What’s next you’re gonna insult my house by saying it’s too boring or too unoriginal?”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was,but you already said it for me.”said Jillian.Then Pidge started to grunt as both her teeth and fists clenched. “Hey,I’m back.”said Brandon as he came back. “Well it’s about time.I was starting to get worried about you.”said Jillian as she went back to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,I only went to the bathroom.”said Brandon as he also went back to the couch,then he chuckled. “I know.But even when you’re away for a minute I get worried about you.I’m not sure what I’d do if something ever happened to you.You're too important to me,Brandon.”said Jillian as Pidge’s face started to turn red of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it!”screamed Pidge. “Uh,are you ok,Pidge?”asked Brandon. “No I’m not ok.I’m sorry,Brandon,but I didn’t wanna say anything before because I didn’t wanna be rude,but your girlfriend is a gigantic,stuck-up bully.And she only hated my guts because she thinks I’m gonna steal you from her,when I’ve made it distinctly clear that I don’t have a crush on you.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“What? She must be lying.I would never act like that.”said Jillian. “And I would believe you,Jillian.But I don’t wanna go around believing anyone without any proof.”said Brandon. “Fine.Have it your way.”said Jillian.</p><p> </p><p>Then she looked at the teapot and took it off the table. “Might as well put some more-oops.”said Jillian as she began pouring tea into her tea cup on the table,then she intentionally spilled some on Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw man.And I just came back from the bathroom.I’ll be right back,again.”said Brandon as he got up and went back to the bathroom. “Sorry.”said Jillian. “It’s alright.”said Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“You.Howcome you tried to rat me out?”asked Jillian to Pidge. “Because,Jillian,I’m sick of tired of your negative attitude.So I stood up for myself.And need I remind you that I was a paladin of Voltron when I was only 15? So I’m like a hundred times smarter than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you’re saying that I’m dumb?” “No.I’m saying that you're not that slick and you’re actually a two-faced brat.And it’s only gonna be a matter of time before Brandon figures that out too.Because you can’t keep this “nice girl” act forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,but I think I can.Brandon is actually quite ignorant.His brain is like the size of a walnut.But between you and me,the only reason I’m still dating him after all this time is because he’s cute.So you better not steal him from me.”said Jillian,as Brandon came back and heard what Jillian said.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” “Oh,Brandon,you’re back.”said Jillian. “Yeah I am back.So Pidge was telling the truth.And..all I can say is,how could you,Jillian? After all we’ve been through together,and all that time we’ve been in a relationship.Or should I say “relationship”.I can’t believe you’ve been so shallow,and I’ve been so oblivious.I’m sorry,but it’s over between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You’re seriously breaking up with me?!”said Jillian as she sat up. “I’m afraid he is,sweetheart.Now get your annoying butt out of my house.”said Pidge. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine! I’ll go.But I will have my revenge,Pidge!”said Jillian as she got up from the couch and left the house. “Brandon,I’m so sorry.”said Pidge solemnly as she got up as well and walked up to Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,and thank you.I think I’m gonna go.”said Brandon.The. He also left the house as Pidge walked him with a sad expression on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Baking cakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At Shiro and Curtis’s house* The former paladins and Curtis had on light teal facial masks as well as thin,elastic headbands to keep their bangs out of the way,and they were all sitting in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* I can already feel my pores being cleansed.”said Hunk. “I know right.You really know how to pick a face scrub,Lance.”said Pidge. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww,thanks,Pidge.I just started getting this face scrub,and I am totally loving it so far.”said Lance as he was braiding Keith’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“And Keith,I am now finished with your hair.”said Lance as he tied Keith’s hair tips with Keith’s red hair tie he’s always had in his hair.Then Keith took his phone and opened up his camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.Your braiding skills are quite impressive.”said Keith,looking at god braid on his phone. “Yeah I grew up with sisters so I was practically forced to learn how to braid and well,you get the rest.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“I would ask you to braid my hair too,Lance,but I barely have any hair to braid.”said Curtis,then everyone including his chuckled. “Oh wait,what time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“1058 hours.”replied Shiro looking at his phone. “Shoot,we’re late!”said Curtis,then he wiped off his facial mask with the white rag that was next to him.Then he handed it to Shiro and he did the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys know what to do right?”asked Curtis to the others as he and Shiro stood up and they also took off their headbands. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah.Just make sure the house doesn’t get ruined,we know,Curtis.Just go have a good time at your family reunion.”said Pidge. “Alright,Pidge,C’mon,Shiro.”said Curtis as he went outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you guys come with me to the kitchen for a second?”asked Shiro S he walked over to the kitchen.Then everyone perplexedly got up and followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Then Shiro opened the fridge and pulled out a chocolate-frosted cake. “I need you guys to also watch this chocolate cake.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,why do you need to watch your cake?”asked Pidge. “Because.I actually made this cake last night for Curtis and I for tomorrow.Since it is his birthday tomorrow and this is his birthday cake.”replied Shiro,happily.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,tomorrow is his birthday.But why don’t you just take the cake with you to the reunion? That way everyone could have some.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“I would,but Curtis’s parents insisted on also making him a surprise birthday cake for the reunion today.But I still wanted to make something for him.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trusting you guys,Don’t  let anything happen to that cake.Now be good.”said Shiro as he walked to the door.Then he left the house. “Ok then,you guys sit down,I’ll put the cake back in the fridge.”said Keith,then everyone else went back to the living room as Keith took the cake and opened the fridge to put the cake back inside.Then he closed the fridge and also went back to the living room.</p><p>—————-</p><p>*30 minutes later* Everyone was relaxing in the living room,using their phones,and they had taken off their facial masks and headbands,but Keith still had his hair in a braid.</p><p> </p><p>Lance was however laying on the couch with his head resting on Keith’s lap.Then he looked up from his phone and looked at the fridge in the kitchen. “Don’t even think about touching that cake,Lance.”said Keith,not taking his eyes off his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“*scoff* And what gave you the implication that I was even thinking about the cake.”asked Lance,provoked. “Because you looked at the kitchen,which is where the cake is.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No,I just looked at the kitchen because I wanted a bottle of water.Be right back.”said Lance as he got up and headed to the kitchen. “But what if there isn’t any water?”asked Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll get a different beverage Keith!”replied Lance. “He went to go see the cake didn’t he?”asked Pidge,still on her phone. “Yep.”said Keith. “And you’re gonna bust him?”asked Hunk,also still on his phone. “Yep.”said Keith,then he got up and also went to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Lance had made it to the kitchen with an evil smirk on his face.The. He opened the fridge,took out the cake,and placed it on the kitchen counter, Then he grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,chocolately goodness.”said Lance.Them he was about to take a bite of the cake. “Ha-ah! I knew it! You did go here for the cake!”said Keoth as he came into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith! Yes I did come for the cake.But I was just making sure that it was still good.”said Lance,nervously. “Nice try.But Shiro said that we can’t let anything happen to this cake.And that includes eating it.”said Keith,walking up to Lance.Then he snatched the fork from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok fine,perhaps I just wanted to taste a little bite.But where’s the harm in that? “asked Lance as he snatched his fork back from Keith,then he took a bite of the cake. “Oh my gosh,this cake is fantastic.You gotta try some.”said Lance with his mouth full.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Lance,stop eating that cake-” said Keith.Then Lance shoved a piece of cake in his mouth with his fork. “Wow,this is really good.” “I know right.Pidge,Hunk,come here for a sec.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Then Pidge and Hunk came into the kitchen a moment later. “Lance,what’s the-why are you guys eating Curtis’s birthday cake?!”shouted Pidge. “Because it's delicious.Try some.”said Keith with his mouth full of cake as he and Lance continued eating it.</p><p> </p><p>“No.You guys need to-”said Pidge.Then Keith shoved a piece of cake into her mouth with his fork. “Oh my goodness! I gotta have some more.”said Pidge.Then Lance handed her a clean fork and she started to eat the cake as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro isn't gonna be happy with you guys,”said Hunk,sternly with his hands on his hips. “I mean I’d he finds out about-” “Oh just shut up and just eat some cake with us.”said Pidge as she shoved cake into Hunk’s mouth either her fork.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! This cake is delicious.Save some room for me!”said Hunk.Then Lance handed him a clean fork too and he also started eating.</p><p>——————-</p><p>*5 minutes later* “Oh man, that was good.”said Hunk. “Yeah it was,Now we should probably put this cake back in the fridge.”said Pidge. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh.We ate the whole cake.”said Pidge as her,Keith,Lance,and Hunk’s mouths had chocolate cake smudged all over them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man,we did!Shiro is gonna be really mad at us,He’ll never trust us again! What are we gonna do guys?! We defied Shiro and now we’re gonna-”said Lance,panicking.Then Keith slapped his cheek with his glove.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,Lance.There’s a simple solution to this.”said Keoth as he put his glove back on, “Which is?”asked Pidge. “We can have Hunk make a new cake.”replied Keith. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we can have Hunk make a new cake.Wait I’m Hunk!”said Hunk. “Yes you are,buddy.Now start making that cake.”said Lance,then he,Keith,and Pidge left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys! I can’t replicate the cake all by myself! You guys are the ones that persuaded me to eat the cake with you! So shouldn’t you three be making the cake?”asked Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically yes,But you’re the one with the culinary empire.So baking should be right up your alley.Good luck!”said Pidge as she stopped at the kitchen entrance,then she left. Then Hunk moaned.</p><p>————————</p><p>*4 hours later* Hunk had almost finished making the cake,and he was almost done frosting it.A moment later he was done frosting. “Phew.I’m finally done.”said Hunk.Then he picked up the cake and took it to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>In the living room.Keith,Lance,and Pidge were sitting on the couch,watching T.V.. “Alright,guys,it wasn’t easy but I finished the replica of the cake we all devoured.”said Hunk as he came into the living room with the cake in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.You actually did it.”said Keith as he,Lance,and Pidge got up from the couch and walked over to Hunk to take a closer look at the cake.</p><p> </p><p>“That looks great,Hunk.”said Pidge. “Yeah,but does it tastes great.”said Lance as he was about to touch the cake. “Oh no you don't.You're the reason why we got into this mess in the first place.”said Keith,slapping Lance’s hand,then Lance whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,Hunk.Just put that baby into the fridge,and we won’t get busted.”said Pidge. “Ok.”said Hunk.Then he went back into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew.I thought we were goners.But we might actually pull this off.”said Lance. “Heck year we’re gonna pull this off.”said Pidge.</p><p>—————-</p><p>*2 hours later* Everyone was still in the living room,couch,and Hunk had joined them,and they were still watching T.V.. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys.We’re back.”said Shiro as he and Curtis came into the house through the front door. “Hi,guys.How was the family reunion?”asked Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“It was fantastic.We had a great time there.My parents were-” “And I’m bored.”said Lance,interjecting Curtis. “Yeah I don’t blame you.A lot of stuff happened at that reunion.I’m gonna go freshen up,I need it.Be right back.”said Curtis.</p><p> </p><p>Then he kissed Shiro’s cheek and left the living room. “So,how is that birthday cake?”asked Shiro to everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Great.Nothing happened to it.”said Lance nervously as he and everyone else had fake smiles on their faces. “Yep.We watched that cake like hawks.”said Pidge,then she laughed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are acting quite suspicious,”said Shiro. “What? Then that would mean we’re hiding something.Which we’re not.”said Hunk,nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.I'll be the judge of that.”said Shiro,then he went to the kitchen. “Well,should we follow him?”asked Hunk. “No,Hunk,we should just stay here and hope nothing bad happens.Of course we should go follow him,c’mon.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Then he and the others also went to the kitchen.When they got there,Shiro has already taken the cake out of the fridge and was inspecting it on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,the cake looks the same.But does it taste the same?”said Shiro.Then he took a tiny bit of frosting off the top with his pointer finger,and licked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.I used milk chocolate buttercream frosting.This is dark chocolate buttercream frosting.What’d you guys do to my cake?”asked Shiro,solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>Then everyone else had extremely worried looks on their faces. “We ate it! We’re so sorry,Shiro! It’s all my fault! I’m the one who started to eat your cake then I told Keith to try some,then we told Pidge to try some,and then we told Hunk to try some! And before we knew it,the cake was gone!”whinnied Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Then Keith took off his glove and slapped Lance’s cheek with it. “Ow! Again?!” “It’s what you deserve for opening your big mouth.”said Keith,putting his glove back on.</p><p> </p><p>“And that right there is just a replica I was forced to make to replace your other cake.”said Hunk. “We’re really sorry,Shiro. Can you forgive us?”asked Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,I didn’t like how you guys defied me,but I’ll forgive you guys,besides I have another cake in the freezer.”said Shiro as he opened the freezer and pulled out an exact replica of the cake as everyone else looked shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT! YOU HAD ANOTHER CANE THIS ENTIRE TIME!”shouted Keith. “Of course I ddI.You think I completely trust you guys to watch a delectable looking cake? I make two cakes just in case something like this would happen.”said Shiro as he placed the cake on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“But,I do appreciate you guys being honest with meSo how about we sing Curtis “happy birthday” tonight?”asked Shiro.Then everyone else agreed and cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unfortunate news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*On Altea* The altean scientist Macsen was in his laboratory in the castle,conducting a chemistry experiment.</p><p> </p><p>Then Coran came into the room,as Macsen turned his head around to see who it was. “Hello,your majesty,”said Macsen. “Greetings,Macsen.How is the best scientist I know doing?”asked Coran as he walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good,thank you for asking.I’m currently making a vaccine for some of the sick alteans in the hospital.”said Macsen,looking at his experiment. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes that’s right.Those poor alteans have recently come down with the sniffles.And that’s a very serious illness.Well I’m glad you’re helping out by making this vaccine.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Well thank you again.Is there a reason why you decided to stop by?”asked Macsen. “Why yea there is.Just yesterday the former paladins and I made another visit here to see Allura,and she told us that she has changed her mind about coming back! Isn’t that exciting? And I was just wondering if you can make another antidote.”said Coran,smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.Well I would be more than happy to,but I can’t.”responded Macsen.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you can’t?”asked Coran. “Your majesty,there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you about the antidote.”said Macsen,solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well ok,what is it?”asked Coran,half-concerned. “I..found out that the antidote I made doesn’t work.”replied Macsen,reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Macsen,what do you mean the antidote doesn’t work?”asked Coran,upset. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,your majesty,but when I was converting the antidote into the serum,I found out that some of the ingredients I had put in,is actually toxic for alteans to consume. So it was a fortunate thing that Allura didn’t drink it,or she’d be gone for good this time.Nad there is no other way to bring her back so..she can’t come back. I am so sorry.”said Macsen.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a moment of silence. “Thank you for delivering that heart-breaking news,Macsen.”said Coran,sadly. “Your welcome.But I feel like I have failed you and the other former paladins.And even Allura.”said Macsen,looking at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“No no,you didn’t fail anyone.You’ve done all you can and I’m extremely proud of you.But at least you made everyone including myself a serum.So we can see Allura whenever we want without the assistance of Lance.”said Coran,putting his hand on Macsen’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“But the others are gonna be devastated.How are we going to tell them?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At little barista’s coffee shop* Pidge was sitting inside,patiently waiting for Brandon Reynolds to show up.</p><p> </p><p>Then a moment later,Brandon came into the coffee shop as Pidge noticed him. “Brandon!”said Pidge,waving her hand to him.Then Brandon saw her and headed over to her small table.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for accepting my invitation here.”said Pidge as Brandon sat down. “Yeah no problem,Pidge.”said Brandon with a fake smile,then it turned into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen,about the other day.I know you’re still hurt about your breakup with Jillian.And you can take as long as you need to recover from it.I just thought that meeting here would be a nice distraction you know?”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I do know,and I’m gonna be fine,Pidge.I just need time comprehending the fact that Jillian and I are no longer together.”said Brandon. </p><p> </p><p>“Brandon,are you upset because your ex-girlfriend was actually a two-faced brat?”asked Pidge. “Well,kind of,and no,I’m upset because I had spent the last two years with a girl I thought truly loved me.But it turned out she was only with me because I'm cute.”said Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah you are.You’d be a perfect match for my granddaughter.”said an elderly lady sitting nearby as Pidge and Brandon looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Eliana.She’s single and ready to mingle.”said the lady unlocking her phone and showing a picture of a young,blonde girl with olive green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,thank you,ma’am.But I-” “Brandon,maybe you should give this Eliana girl a chance.”said Pidge,interjecting Brandon. </p><p> </p><p>“But Pidge,don’t you think that it might be too soon for me to start dating? I literally broke up with Jillian not even a week ago.I just don’t wanna be impulsive and risk getting my heart broken again.”said Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry to hear that.My Eliana just went through a horrible breakup about two months ago.And she’s been heart broken about it too.I would just like to see her happy again.If you’re interested,here’s her phone number.”said the elderly lady showing Brandon Eliana’s phone number on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think,Pidge?”asked Brandon. “I already told you what I think. If you feel like it’s too soon to start seeing other girls,then that’s fine.I’ll support either decision you make.”said Pidge,then Brandon smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.I’ll meet Eliana.How about you bring her here tomorrow at let’s say..1630 hours?”said Brandon as he then copied Eliana’s phone number from the elderly’s phone onto his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me.My name is Stephanie by the way.”said Stephanie. “I’m Brandon,and this is my friend Pidge.”said Brandon. “Pidge? That’s an interesting name.”said Stephanie.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,my real name is Katie actually.Pidge is just a nickname.”said Pidge. “Fascinating.”said Stephanie,then the three of them chatted for a bit longer.</p><p>——————-</p><p>*The next day* Stephanie and her granddaughter Eliana were standing inside the coffee shop,waiting for Brandon and Pidge to arrive. </p><p> </p><p>“Granny,are you sure about this?”asked Eliana. “I’m positive,dear.This Brandon seems like a really sweet boy.”replied Stephanie. “But I just went through a terrible break up with Chase.Because he decided he wasn’t interested in me anymore,and broke up with me to go be with Jessica Simpson.”said Eliana.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine,dear.Just trust me.”said Stephanie. Then Pidge and Brandon finally came inside the shop. “Ooh,he’s here.”said Stephanie,looking at them.Then Eliana did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Where? Is he behind that cute boy over there?”asked Eliana,pointing at Brandon. “No,silly.It is the cute boy.”responded Stephanie. “Oh,ok.”said Eliana,blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,Stephanie.”said Pidge as she and Brandon walked up to her and Eliana. “Hello,there.Brandon,Pidge,I’d like to introduce you to my granddaughter,Eliana.”said Stephanie.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you,Brandon.”said Eliana,slightly blushing as she shook hands with Brandon. “Nice to meet you too,Eliana.Which by the way,is a really pretty name.”said Brandon as they let go of each other’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Why thank you.It was my mom who picked out my name,and my dad liked it too.So obviously that’s why they named my Eliana Nicole Elmer.And my grandma’s last name is also Elmer by the way,And Oh my gosh,I’m being chatty right now aren't I? I am so sorry.”said Eliana. </p><p> </p><p>“*chuckle* It’s alright.Why don’t we order our drinks right now?”asked Brandon with a fond smile on his face.Then Eliana slightly blushed again. “Sure,I would like a caramel macchiato with soy milk.And make it a small please.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I would like a small matcha tea.”said Stephanie. “You got it.And Pidge I assume you want what you usually get?”asked Brandon. “Yep,I do.”said Pidge. “Ok,be right back.”said Brandon,then he walked away to the front of the coffee shop to order the beverages.</p><p> </p><p>“So,you and Brandon huh? What do you think of him so far?”asked Pidge to Eliana. “He seems really nice.And he’s also really cute.”replied Eliana,blushing again. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s nice to hear.And Brandon’s a really great guy once you get to know him.And his last girlfriend only stated with him because of his looks.Which is unfortunate because they were together for two years.He just needs someone to care about him as much as he cares about them.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>Then Eliana looked over at Brandon and smiled. “Hopefully he’ll find that person.”</p><p>————————</p><p>*1 hour later* Everyone was now leaving the coffee shop,and then they all stood outside the door. “It was really nice to meet you,Brandon.We should hang out again,soon.”said Eliana.</p><p> </p><p>“We should.Well goodbye for now.”said Brandon. “Bye.”said Eliana,blushing.Then she and Stephanie walked away from the shop. “I told you you’d like him.”said Stephanie to Eliana.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,Pidge.”said Brandon as he hugged Pidge,which caused them to stop walking away from the coffee shop as well. “For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For being a good friend.I think that Eliana and I really hit it off today.”said Brandon as the hug ended.Then he took out a small box from his pocket. “Here.I want you to take the engagement ring that I was gonna propose to Jillian.You can exchange it for anything you’d like to buy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,thanks.”said Pidge as she took the box from him. “You’re a good friend too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Charity events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*On Daibazaal* The Blade of Marmora had just arrived at an opera house,because they were attending an orchestra concert they were invited to.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.A whole concert just for us.We should get this kind of respect more often..”said Ezor as she,Keith,Acxa,Zethrid,and Kosmo were all walking together as well as the other soldiers to the opera house the concert is being held at.</p><p> </p><p>“The concert wasn’t made for us,Ezor.We were only invited as guests of honor.”said Acxa. “And speaking of invited,Keith,did you seriously have to bring your dumb wolf?”asked Zethrid to Keith,who was walking beside Kosmo.</p><p> </p><p>“Kosmo isn’t dumb.And yes I did have to bring him.The organizers of this concert said that we can bring guests of our own with us,and that includes animals.”said Keith. “Aww,really? if I had known that before I would’ve brought Calypso.”said Esor. </p><p> </p><p>Then Kosmo disappeared via teleportation. “Uh,where’d he go?”asked Zethrid. Then a few seconds later,Kosmo came back with Calypso on his back.Then Calypso happily jumped off while barking happily too as she then ran to Ezor.</p><p> </p><p>“Calypso! Thanks for bringing her,Kosmo.”said Ezor as Calypso jumped into her arms. “Ugh,more pets. Well I’m just glad Keith didn’t also bring his dumb boyfriend.”said Zethrid as everyone finally got to the font of the opera house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Lance isn’t dumb either. Well yeah he can act dumb sometimes,but that’s what makes him Lance. And now I wish that I did bring him.Because now I miss him.”said Keith.Then he slightly whimpered and crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be alright,Keith. You got us,and Kosmo.” said Acxa as she put her hand on Keith’s shoulder. “And Calypso.”said Ezor.Then Krolia and Kolivan went to stand in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Attention,soldiers,before we head inside there are a couple things we need to go over.”said Kolivan. “First off,we’ve been invited to this concert as guests,so we must be on our best behaviors. So no littering,no yelling,and no causes of damages.’said Krolia.</p><p> </p><p>“And no rude behaviors either.After the concert has ended,we will be going backstage to meet the performers.And we need to show our gratitude for then since we are their guests.”said Kolivan. “And I think that’s it.Let’s head inside now.”said Krolia,then they all went inside the building.</p><p>———————-</p><p>*5 minutes later* All the shoulders have taken their seats,sir the concert was about to start. “Wow,Keith. Con he wolf just had to have a whole seat for himself huh?”said Zethrid as she looked at Kosmo,who was sitting next to Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s bigger than all of us,Zethrid.Of course he needs a seat for himself. ”said Acxa.Then the lights turned off. “Oh,the concert must be starting.”said Ezor. Then the curtains opened on the stage and revealed a big orchestra band consisting of galras.</p><p> </p><p>Then they each began to play their instruments as everyone in the audience watched.A few moments later,Zethrid yawned of boredom.</p><p> </p><p>“This is boring.”whispered Zethrid. “You guys wanna do something else?” “You mean,leave the concert?”whispered Ezor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.I mean,we can stay in the building.I just don’t wanna sit here the whole time.”whispered Zethrid. “Hmm,ok.”whispered Ezor.Then they both discreetly got out of their seats as both Keith and Acxa noticed them.</p><p> </p><p>“Zethrid,Ezor? Where are you two going?” asked Acxa. “We’re going somewhere else,duh.”replied Ezor. “Wanna come with us?”asked Zethrid.</p><p> </p><p>“I would,but I’m afraid that Kolivan and my mom will catch us.”said Keith,as he looked back at Krolia and Kolivan who were sitting a couple rows back. “Aw,c’mon.We’ll have fun.”said Ezor.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* fine I’ll come.”said Keith. “If Keith’s going,I’m going too.”said Acxa. Then the four of them and Kosmo carefully left the theater,and a moment later,they had made it outside.</p><p> </p><p>“We made it out!”said Ezor,then she heard Calypso barking as she turned around and saw her speed-running to her from the theater.</p><p> </p><p>“And so did Calypso.Who I forgot about,sorry.”said Ezor as Calypso ran into her arms. “So,what do we do now?”asked Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Then Zethrid looked around the lobby that were in,and noticed some dollies,and big cardboard boxes filled with bags of plastic cups. “I know.”</p><p>——————-</p><p>*10 minutes later* Keith and Ezor were in two of the boxes that were being pushed by Zethrid and Acxa on the dollies and were running around the lobby while laughing.And Kosmo and Calypso were standing on the side watching the fun happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Best idea ever,Zeth!”said Ezor as Acxa was pushing her. “Thanks.They’re pretty good aren’t they?”said Zethrid.Then a couple seconds later,Keith’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,Lance is calling me.” Then the others groaned as they stopped running.Then Keith stood up from inside the box and answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,Keith.Just wanted to call and say hi.”said Lance on Keith’s screen since it was face-chat. “*chuckle* hey Lance,I’m glad you called.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“So,whatcha doing?”asked Lance. “Nothing really.I’m on Daibazaal right now to attend this orchestra concert that was-” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh.That’s today,I’m so sorry for calling right now,Keith.I forgot that was today and I didn’t want to interrupt the-” “Lance! You’re fine.The girls and I actually ditched it.And now we’re riding on dollies.”said Keith as he blushed of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,seriously? Wow,you guys are bad.Well I leave you be so you can cause some more mischief.Love you,Keith,bye.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you even more.Bye.”said Keith,then he hung up.Then Keith sat back down in the box and he and the generals resumed their fun. “Ah ha! I’d like to see somebody catch us!”said Zethrid.</p><p>———————-  </p><p>*20 minutes later* Krolia and Kolivan were now sternly standing in front of Keith and the generals because they got caught.</p><p> </p><p>“I distinctly told everyone not to cause any mayhem.And your four completely defied me.”said Kolivan. “We’re sorry,Kolivan.We promise it won’t happen again.”said Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure if I can believe that’s true. *sigh* Krolia,you handle them.I got to get back to the other soldiers.”said Kolivan as he then walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“So,what are you gonna do with us?”asked Ezor. “Nothing,Ezor.I’ll let this little incident slide.But just for this time.”said Krolia. Then Keith hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,mom.I knew you’d come through.” “You’re welcome,Keith.Now the only reason I’m not gonna let you guys get punished is because I thought that was boring too.And I can see why you guys left.”said Krolia as she hugged Keith back.</p><p> </p><p>Then Keith’s phone rang again,and he answered it. “I’m back,Keith.And now I’m eating potato chips.So,how’d your-” Then Lance noticed Krolia.</p><p> </p><p>“I see that your mom is with you.I’ll just call you back again later and finish eating my chips.Bye.” “Uh,bye.”said Keith,then Lance hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“He must’ve hung up because I was with you.”said Krolia. “Yeah.He did.”said Keith,smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Balmeran couples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*On Balmera* Hunk was hanging out with Shay at the Balmerian beach,and they were building a sand castle together.</p><p> </p><p>“Man,this sand castle is turning out pretty good.”said Hunk. “I know right.It has taken us over an hour to build.But I’d say it was worth it.”said Shay.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you bet it was worth it.”said Hunk.Then Shay noticed someone familiar from afar,then she gasped. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Do I have something on my face?”asked Hunk. “Is there something behind me?”Then he turned his head around and saw the Balmeran that Shay got nervous about.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you gasp because you saw that guy over there?” “Mm-maybe.And that’s maybe because he’s my ex-boyfriend.”said Shay,nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! You never told me you had an ex-boyfriend! I thought I was your first and only boyfriend.”whined Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well surprise.You thought wrong.But Hunk,this really isn’t that big of a deal.He and I only dated for about four months.And I’m the one who broke up with him because he’s actually quite self-absorbed.And his name is Brock by the way.”said Shay as she and Hunk both looked at Brock.</p><p> </p><p>“So,were you guys dating when we met each other or-” said Hunk. “Oh no.We had been broken up for almost a year before I met you and the other paladins.”said Shay.</p><p> </p><p>Then Brock from afar inadvertently noticed Shay and began to walk over to her. “Oh my gosh,he’s coming over here.”said Shay as she hid herself behind the sand castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Shay? Is that seriously you?”asked Brock as he approached Hunk and Shay. “Hello,Brock.”said Shay as she stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Man,I haven’t seen you since we broke up all those years ago.How have you been?”asked Brock as he went and put his arm around Shay.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been good,thank you for asking.”replied Shay. “So,do you think I had a major glow up.I know I did.And you look great too.”said Brock. “Ahem.I know that she looked great.I’ve always known that,or something like that I don’t know.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“And how are you?”asked Brock. “*sigh* Brock,thi is my current boyfriend Hunk.And Hunk,this is my ex-boyfriend Brock.”said Shay as she removed Brock’s arm from around her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dating a human now? Oh man,Shay,that is shocking.Nad I mean that in a good way.And you seem like a great guy,but I’m even greater.Physically at least.”said Brock.</p><p> </p><p>“Brock,there’s a reason why I broke up with you,You’re a narcissist,and totally selfish.And I’m more happy with Hunk than I ever was with you.”said Shay as she walked over to Hunk and grasped his hand with hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it.You’re happy with Ham or whatever his name is.”said Brock. “It’s Hunk.”said Hunk. “Whatever,my point is,I’m glad that you’ve found someone else.A s you two seem like a cute couple..but Tammy and I are an even cuter couple.Tammy,get over,here!”shouted Brock.</p><p> </p><p>Then a female balmeran saw him and ran over to him. “Why’d you call,Brock?”asked Tammy. “There’s some people I wanna introduce to you.Shay and Hunk,this is my girlfriend Tammy.Tammy this is my ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend Shay and Hunk.”said Brock as he wrapped his arm around Tammy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,so this is the Shay who broke up with you.Huh,I thought she’d be prettier.”said Tammy. “Now I see why you two ended up together.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s a pleasure meeting you Shay and Hunk. Brock and I were planning on playing a game of volleyball.Do you wanna join us?” asked Tammy.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,that’d be-” “Definitely not happening.So you as you guys can see,we’re in the middle of building a sand castle so-” “Hunk,can I talk to you for a second?”asked Shay,interjecting Hunk,who interrupted her before as well.</p><p> </p><p>Then they walked a couple steps away from Brock and Tammy. “I think that we should play volleyball with them.”said Shay. “But it’s your ex-boyfriend and his current girlfriend.I don’t feel comfortable hanging out with them.”said Hunk. “Oh Hunk,you have nothing to worry about.It’s just a harmless game of volleyball.We don’t even have to be on the same team as them.”said Shay.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* fine,we’ll play with them.But I’m not gonna like it.”said Hunk with his arms crossed as he walked away. “Brock,we’d be happy to play with you guys.”said Shay as she went back to Brock and Tammy. “Excellent.”said Brock,smiling.</p><p>——————</p><p>*10 minutes later* The four of them were at the volleyball net at the beach. Hunk and Shay were on one side and Brock and Tammy were on the other side. “Ok,first team to get 10 points wins.”said Brock as he had the volleyball in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”said Shay. “Whatever you say,handsome.”said Tammy. “ ‘Whatever you say,handsome’ ”murmured Hunk mockingly to himself. “Let’s start.”said Brock.Then he threw the ball into that air.</p><p> </p><p>And then he hit it to the other spot of the net,as Shay then hit it back and it went to the other side.Then Tammy hit it and landed on the other side next to where Hunk was standing. “Yeah! good job,babe.”said Brock to Tammy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hunk.”said Shay to Hunk,slightly annoyed. “Oops.”said a hunk,sarcastically. “Hey,babe,what time is it?”asked Tammy to Brock. “Like around 1800 hours.Why?”asked Brock.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we got those dinner reservations in an hour! And I’m not going to the restaurant in a wet bathing suit!”said Tammy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shoot! I completely forgot! Sorry to disappoint you guys,but we have to go.It was good to see you again,Shay.And it was nice to meet you Hunk.”said Brock. “C’mon,Brock.Let’s go get changed!”said Tammy as she was pulling Brock’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Then the two of them left. “Uh,bye.”said Shay,awkwardly. “Woo! I’m glad they’re finally gone,Now let’s go finish building that sand castle before the beach closes.”said Hunk as he then was about to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast,Hunk.You were in a grumpy mood the whole time Brock and his girlfriend were with us.Why?”asked Shay as Hunk stopped walking. “Because they’re rude and egotistical Balmerans.Do I really need to explain myself?”asked Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“No I agree with you.Let’s finish the sand castle.”said Shay.Then she and Hunk went back to theirs spot on the beach to finish the sand castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hoverbike times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*In the desert near the Garrison* Shiro and Keith were currently riding hoverbikes in the same desert they first rode in when Keith was in his early teens.</p><p> </p><p>They were racing and Keith was ahead of Shiro. “Try to catch up,old man!”screamed Keith,looking back at Shiro while they also had goggles on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I may be rusty,but I can easily beat you!”screamed Shiro as he sped up.And he was now ahead of Keith. “Oh it’s on.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Then he began to speed up as well.Then Shiro and Keith were neck and neck and a moment later,they both stopped and landed their hoverbikes.</p><p> </p><p>“Woo! That was some impressive hoverbikung,Shiro.”said Keith as he pulled up his goggles. “I’m not sure if you are giving me a compliment,or patronizing me.”said Shiro as he also pulled up his goggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,it was a compliment..this time.”said Keith. “*chuckle* Thanks.I can’t remember the last time we went hoverbikinh together.”said Shiro. “Me neither.It must’ve been years.”said Keith as he and Shiro got off their hover bikes and stood in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,I kinda missed our hoverbike races.And hoverbiking with someone in general.Lance isn’t that fun to ride with.Because first of all,he doesn’t even know how to ride a hoverbike.And secondly,he’s always screaming complaining about how I’m gonna kill him.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Typical Lance.”said Shiro as he crossed his arms. “You know,I don’t think I’ve ridden a hover bike ever since I went on the Kerberos mission.So no wonder I almost forgot how to ride it.”said Shiro as he looked back at his hoverbike.</p><p> </p><p>“But fortunately I was here to re-teach you.”said Keith as he put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “And if you want I can teach you how to slaughter enemies with a knife or sword.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh,no thanks.I’m good.”replied Shiro,nervously as Keith took his hand off Shiro’s shoulder. “So,what do you wanna do now?”asked Keith as he and Shiro then looked out at the sunset that was occurring.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.We could just stand here and watch this sunset.Or can I not do that with you since it’s already your thing with Lance?”asked Shiro. “Ha ha.Very funny.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we get something for the cafeteria back at the Garrison? I heard that they have strawberry shortcake today.” “Sounds like a plan,”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>Then they both got back on their hoverbikes,put their goggles back on,and turned around and drove back.Then Keith looked over at Shiro and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Birthday blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At the McClain house* Lance was in his bedroom,sitting on his bed,video-chatting with Keith,who was in his Blade of Marmora suit  on a Blade of Marmora ship.</p><p> </p><p>“And then we got caught like twenty minutes later.”said Keith. “Oh man,Kolivan must’ve gotten pretty mad at you guys.”said Lance. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh he did.But he had to leave so my mom had to give us our “punishment”.But she didn’t give us one,this time.”said Keith. “And now we’re gonna go to a mandatory charity event on Daibazaal again in a couple days.It’s for the homeless galrans and we’re donating food and blankets to them.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool.But do you know what else is in a couple days? Specifically in three days?”asked Lance. “Your birthday.I know.”replied Keith,smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.And Pidge and Hunk are throwing me a party here at my house.And like everyone’s gonna come,and you obviously get an automatic invitation.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“So the party’s gonna be on your actual birthday,on the 28th?”asked Keith. “Yeah,why?”asked Lance. “I’m sorry,Lance,but that’s the day the charity event is gonna be on.And like I said it’s mantatory.So I can’t come to your birthday party.”said Keith as his smile turned into a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“What?..t-that is-you seriously can’t come?”asked Lance,dejectedly. “No.I’m so sorry.Believe me,I wish that I can come too.But I promise,as soon as I get back to earth,I’ll take you out to make up for your birthday.”said Lance. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,thanks.But it really would’ve meant a lot to me if you did come.After all it is the first birthday I’m celebrating since we started dating.And I know it’s now your fault,but still.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.But just because I won’t be at your party doesn’t mean that everyone else you care about isn’t.And I don’t want you to feel sad on your own birthday.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,do you promise me that you’ll be happy on your birthday?” Then Lance looked down at his bed,depressingly. “* chuckle* I promise.”replied Lance,looking back up with a subtle smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,I gotta go now.I’ll talk to you later,ok?”said Keith. “Ok,bye.”said Lance. “Bye.”said Keith,then Lance hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Then he signed as he laid down on his bed,and looked up at the ceiling as he also laid his arms out. “So I won’t be able to see Keith on my birthday huh? Well that just stinks,like rotten cheese.But much worse,at least to me.”</p><p>——————-</p><p>*3 days later* Everyone was at the McClain house for Lance’s birthday party,and Lance’s family and friends were all scattered around the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“So it turned out Matt was the one who ate the last chocolate cupcake.”said Pidge as she was carrying a black tote bag,and was talking to Hunk and Lance. “Wow,that was unexpected,so Pidge,what’s in that bag you’re carrying? Is it a present for me? And if it is they all go right over here.”said Lance as he pointed to the big table next to him with all of the gifts.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I already put my gift for you there.I’m just carrying..extra napkins,plates,and other party supplies.”said Pidge,then she smiled nervously. “Uh,ok.”said Lance.Then he looked around the living room,where everyone was also chatting with one another.</p><p> </p><p>“Man,I can’t believe everyone is actually here.Well,almost everyone.”said Lance,then he looked down at the floor depressingly.Then Pidge and a hunk looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p> “Lance,we know that you’re sad that Keith couldn’t make it.But it’s your birthday for Pete sakes,you can’t be sad and mopey over one gues not showing up.And besides you can hang out with Keith anytime you want.”said Hunk. “I know,but still-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,guys.”said Shiro,interjecting Lance as he and Curtis approached them with a gift in each of their hands. “Shiro,Curtis,you guys made it.”said Lance. “Yep,wouldn’t miss your birthday party for the world.Hope we didn’t come here too late.”said Curtis.</p><p> </p><p>“No no,you guys came right on time.The party only started like 15 minutes ago and surprisingly,everyone already came.So just put your gifts over there and enjoy the party.”said Lance,pointing to the present table next to him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,thank you.”said Shiro,then he and Curtis put their gifts on the table and went over to talk to Matt and Romekke on the other side of the living room.Then Lance sighed of dejection,and Pidge and Hunk looked at each other again.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need us,we’ll just be over there.”said Pidge,pointing to the other side of the room. The. They both left Lance,just as Coran was walking up to him,with a present in his hands. “Happy birthday,Lance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Cora,thank you so much for coming.”said Lance. “You’re very welcome.I’m assuming this is where I put my present?”asked Coran,looking at the present table. “Yep,it is.”said Lance,then Coran put his present on the table,and then looked at everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear.I hope I’m not the last one to arrive.” “You are unfortunately.But that’s alright.I’m just glad you could come.Now go enjoy the party.”said Lance,smiling. “Alright,then.But I heard that Keith is unfortunately unable to make it.Will you be alright about that?”asked Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to.I’m not upset that Keith is not here,I’m upset by the fact that he’s not gonna celebrate my first birthday since we became a couple.Or something like that,I may have worded that weirdly.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand what you’re trying to say.But at least you have everybody else here to celebrate your birthday.Now turn that frown upside down and at least try to have fun at this party.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.Only because you’re not the only person who’s said that to me.Wanna go get something to eat from the snack table over there?”asked Lance,pointing to the other side of the room to the snacks and drinks table.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.I could eat something.”replied Coran as he looked over at the table.Then he and Lance walked over there.Then they both got themselves paper plates from the stack at the end of the table and began to put food. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,Lance,this is a pretty good party Pidge and Hunk threw for you.”said Veronica as she,Nadia,and Sylvio each had plates of food in their hands. “So is this food.”said Sylvio.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right.I love these garlic knots.They’re delicious!”said Nadia. “Well I’m glad to hear that you guys are enjoying yourselves.I wish I can completely enjoy myself too.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>*Meanwhile with Pidge and Hunk.” They were both standing at the back of the living room. “You got everything?”asked Hunk to Pidge.</p><p> </p><p> “Yep.I got the jacket,wig,pants,boots,gloves,and makeup.We are good to go.Now we just need to find someone here that can dress up like Keith so Lance won’t feel depressed for the rest of the party.Now let’s see.”said Pidge as she unzipped her tote bac to show Hunk,then they both looked around at everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“How about Lance’s brother Marco?”asked Hunk pointing over at Marco. “Nah.His skin complexion doesn’t really match.and he’s got facial hair.”replied Pidge.Then she and Hunk looked around the room again.</p><p> </p><p>“What about my brother,Matt?”asked Pidge,pointing over at Matt. “Well,I could see him pulling off the look.But he wouldn’t know how to act like Keith.”replied Hunk. “Yeah,he’s not a good actor.”said Pidge.Then she and Hunk proceed to look around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,James would be a good match.”said Hunk,pointing over at Griffin. “He’d actually be a perfect match.He’s got a similar facial shape and a similar eye color.And once he wears the stuff we brought,it should be enough to fool Lance.”said Pidge.Then she and Hunk smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Griffin was busy talking with the other MFE pilots. “And I found a hair all in my meatloaf.”said Kinkade. “Hey guys,how are you liking the party?”asked Pidge as she and Hunk approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great.I-” “Yeah yeah,that’s nice.Hunk and I need some help bringing in some party supplies down form Hunk’s truck.And we only need one of you.So how about we just take James with us.”said Pidge,interjecting Rizavi. “C’mon,James.You’re coming with us.”said Hunk as he dragged Griffin away by his left arm as Griffin looked provoked.“So back to my meatballs story,”said Kinkade to Rizavi and Leifsdottir. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-you guys.I don’t wanna help bring in party supplies.”said Griffin as Hunk and Pidge brought him to the front of the house where the front door was and Hunk let go of his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well fortunately for you.That’s not actually what you’re gonna do.”said Hunk. “Huh?”asked Griffin. “We actually need you to put on this wig and outfit so you can pretend to be Keith.”said Pidge as she took out the wig and jacket from her total bar and handed them to Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“What? And why are you making me do this?”asked Griffin. “Whoops,guess we should’ve told you that first.Ok,do I don’t know if you know this,but Keith can’t come to the party.And Lance is super sad about that.So Pidge and I came up with the idea to have a fake Keith come to the party so won’t have to feel sad about today.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,ok.But why do I have to dress up like Keith.”asked Griffin. “Because you and Keith got really similar features.”replied Pidge as she pulled up a picture of Keith on her phone and showed it to Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok that’s plausible.But I don’t think this is gonna work.Lance is obviously gonna know that I’m not Keith.”said Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true.But the only real distinctable thing about you and Keith is your hair and some face features.So that’s why we got a wig and we also got some makeup.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“So let’s trim you into Keith.”said Hunk as he grabbed the makeup pouch from Pidge’s tote bag. “Oh jeez.”said Griffin.</p><p>——————</p><p>*20 minutes later* Pidge and Hunk had now gotten back to the living room. “Oh “Keith” come on out.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>Then Griffin came in dresses like Keith. “I’m already regretting this.Plus I look stupid.”said Griffin,annoyed. “No you don’t.Once Lance is that “Keith” came.You can make up some excuse to leave and put your normal clothes back on.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s Lance over there.Now go over there and make him the happiest birthday boy.”said Pidge,pointing to Lance on the other side of the room,who was talking to Shiro,and Curtis.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,fine.But you two owe me.”said Griffin,annoyed.Then he walked over to Lance as Pidge and Hunk watched him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,Lance.”said Griffin,trying to sound like Keith. “Keith,what are you doing here?”asked Lance,excitingly. “Yeah,what happened to the charity event you had to go to?”asked Curtis.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,Uh I decided to skip it.Lance’s birthday party is more important and I’m sorry if I tried to skit it,Lance.”said Griffin. “Aw,thanks man,I-wait a minute?”said Lance as he put his hand on Griffin’s shoulder,then took it off and looked very closely at his scat on his cheek that was makeup.</p><p> </p><p>Then he touched it and his pointer finger and looked down at it. “Is this makeup?”Then he looked closely ast Griffin’s entire face as Griffin got nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“James?” “Uh,I'm not James.I’m Keith.I like swords and wolves.”Then Lance took Griffin’s wig off his head. “Nice try.Now I’m not sure why you did this but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,do you seriously think this is something I’d want to do? Pidge and Hunk told me to do this because they didn’t want you to be upset about Keith not being able to come.”said Griffin,pointing to Pidge and Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”said Lance. “*nervous laugh* it’s true unfortunately.”said Pidge as she and Hunk walked over to them. “But in our defense,we just didn’t want you to feel sad at your own birthday party.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Look guys,I appreciate your help,I really do,but I’ll be fine.Really.”said Lance. “Good.Now I can go take off all this stuff.Which is dumb.I mean seriously,why does Keith where these stupid gloves?”said Griffin as he walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A great party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Meanwhile on a Blade of Marmora ship* Keith was staring at a bouquet of a combination of blue bellflowers and desert bluebells and a small,rectangular present as he was sitting in the front of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter,Keith?”asked Krolia as she approached him. “Everything.It stinks that I won’t be able to go to Lance’s birthday.He really wanted me there,and so did I.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here?”asked Acxa as she,Ezor,and Zethrid also approached them. “Keith was probably just just complaining about how he can’t skip the charity event to go to Lance’s birthday party again.”said Zethrid.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I can’t help it ok.I’m missing Lance’s birthday party,and I just wish that I could go to instead of the charity event.Not that charity events are bad,but you all know what I mean.”said Keith,then he started back down at his bouquet and present,as Ezor looked at them too.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that stuff in your hands,Keith?” “The presents I got for Lance.What else would they be?”said Keith. Then Ezor has a look of slight hurt on her face. “Sorry if that came out as rude,Ezor.I’m just not really in a good mood.I got these from the outdoor market we went to on Puig yesterday,and I plan on giving them to Lance the next time I see him.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith,we’re sorry you won’t be able to see Lance on his birthday today,but-” “Alright everyone,we’re about to land.”said Krolia,inadvertently interjecting Acxa.Athena moment later,the ship landed in front of Lance’s house,on earth.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Lance’s house.Why are we here on earth?”asked Keith as he walked up to the front and looked out the window. “So we can drop you off to Lance’s party.”replied Krolia,happily.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Seriously?”said Keith, “Yes seriously.I know how badly you wanted to go,and I understand why,So I’m giving you permission to skip the charity event.”said Krolia.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,thank you so much,mom.”said Keith,happily as he and Krolia hugged. “You’re welcome,Keith.So what are you waiting for? Get to that party already.”said Krolia as she and Keith broke off the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I will.”said Keith,then he ran away from Krolia. “But first,I’m gonna put on normal clothes.”said Keith as he ran towards the back of the ship,as the half-galra generals watched him.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,Krolia,if you don’t mind,can we also-” “Yes you girls can also skip the charity event and go to Lance’s party.”said Krolia,interjecting Ezor. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! C’mon ladies,let’s go get changed as well.”said Zethrid,then she,Ezor,and Acxa walked to the back of the ship as well.Then Krolia sighed in amusement as her arms were crossed.</p><p> </p><p>*Meanwhile back at the McClain house* Everyone was continuing to enjoy the party and they were now all eating plates of pizza. “Wow,this has to be the best pizza I’ve ever had.And I’m only saying that because this is actually my first time having pizza.”said Shay.</p><p> </p><p>“Well pizza is normally great.And it’s a pretty popular food here on earth.”said Hunk. “Of course you know that.You have your own culinary empire.”said Shay,then everyone laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Then someone knocked on the front door,which they heard. “Huh,someone’s at the door.Are you expecting any more people,Lance?”asked Pidge. “Not that I know of.I’m gonna go see who it is.Hold my pizza please.And try not to eat it please.”said Lance as he handed Pidge his plate,then he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t see who it could be,I mean,everyone’s already here.”said Lance as he was walking towards the front door,then he opened it. “Keith?”said Lance with his eyes widened,as Keith stood outside with his bouquet and present for Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday,Lance.” “Wow,you actually came.And you’re actually here today.”said Lance as he hugged Keith,who hugged him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I came.You seriously thought I’d miss your birthday?”said Keith. “Wait,what about the charity event you were supposed to go to?”asked Lance as he let go of Keith,and put his hands on Keith’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Krolia gave me permission to skip it last minute.Because she knew how important it was for me to be here.”replied Keith. “Well you could’ve shot me a text saying that you were coming.”said Lance,as he took his hands off Keith’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise.And speaking of surprises,here you go.”said Keith as he handed Lance his gifts. “Wow.Two presents.How extra.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,I’m extra.And grateful that I got to come.”said Keith as he put his hand on Lance’s forearm. “Me too.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Then they kissed as Keith put his other hand on Lance’s shoulder and Lance’s altean marks glowed. Then Acxa,Zethrid,and Ezor came inside as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem.”said Zethrid as Keith and Lance broke off their kiss and looked at the girls while Lance’s marks stopped glowing. “Oh,and I brought them along with me if you don’t mind.”said Keith to Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“No not at all.The more the merrier.”said Lance. “Happy birthday,Lance.”said Ezor. “Yeah,happy birthday.”said Zethrid. “Happy birthday as well,Lance. And we’re sorry we didn’t bring any gifts,since that is a polite thing to do at birthday parties,right?”asked Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a polite thing to do.But that’s alright if you guys didn’t bring anything.I already got enough presents for one birthday.C’mon,the party’s in the living room.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Then he and everyone else followed Lance,who was heading back to the living room.Then Lance looked down at his bouquet and gift from Keith and smiled.</p><p>——————-</p><p>*1 ½ hours later* Everyone was now either in the living room still chatting or dancing to the music that was now playing. “Wow,Hsya was right.This pizza is good.”said Keith after he took a bite of his pizza slice.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right.My mom ordered it from the best pizza place in the area.It was a special request from me,since I’m the birthday boy and Cuban.And pizza did originate from Cuba.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“No it didn’t.Pizza originated from Italy.”said Curtis. “Like this girl right here,”said Pidge as she walked past them. “Huh.I wonder why no one ever corrected me.”said Lance. “Probably because you or no one else has ever mentioned something like that.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>Then the lights turned off. “Huh?”said Lance.Then Lance’s parents came walking towards him while holding a big three layer chocolate cake. “Happy birthday to you,happy birthday to you,happy birthday,dear Lance,happy birthday to you.”sang everyone as everyone was looking at Lance,and Hunk picked him up and held him on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Then once the song ended,Hunk put Lance down and Lance blew out the five blue candles that were on the top tier.Then everyone else cheered and clapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Now can we open presents please?”asked Nadia as she and Sylvio were standing next to Lance. “Nadia,we just got done singing happy birthday to Lance.So now we’re about to have cake.”said Luis,standing by them.</p><p> </p><p>“Well how about I just open my presents while we’re eating cake?”asked Lance. “Or we could also do that.”said Luis.Then Nadia and Sylvio cheered of joy.</p><p>————————-</p><p>*10 minutes later* Lance was sitting down and was gathered around by everyone as he was opening up a present from Romelle. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow,thanks,Romelle,I’ve been needing a new watering can.”said Lance as he was holding a blue watering can that was unwrapped by blue wrapping paper.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”said Romelle,smiling. “Alright,who’s next?”asked Lance as he put the watering can down. “How about the gift from Keith?”asked Rachel as she picked up Keith’s present from the gift table and handed it to Lance as Keith had a fond smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance opened it to reveal a lilac-colored scrapbook with a small picture of him and Keith on the front cover as he had an awe expression on his face. “A scrapbook?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,open the inside of it.”said Keith.Then Lance opened it to the first page,where a white piece of paper then fell out of it as he noticed it.Then he picked it up from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘To my best friend and sharpshooter,happy birthday from your samurai.There are no words to describe how much you mean to me and how much I value our time together.So I hope this scrapbook I give you will suffice because no birthday present will be as great as you.Love,Keith’ ”said Lance,reading the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I love it! The scrapbook,the card,the flowers,everything! And I love you,stupid mullet!”said Lance,whimpering as he hugged Keith. “*chuckle* love you too,Lance.Don’t you wanna see the pictures I put in?”asked Keith as he hugged Lance back,then they broke it off.</p><p> </p><p>“You put in pictures? I gotta see those.”said Lance,Then he opened the book and looked at each page for a couple seconds,which each contained two or three pictures of him and Keith.Then about one-third into the book,Lance had found a blank page. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,why is most of this book blank?”asked Lance,flipping through the rest of the book,which was also blank. “Duh,so we can put in more pictures together,starting today,say cheese.”replied Keith,then he took out his phone and pulled up his camera woo to point it at him and Lance.   </p><p> </p><p>“Cheese.”said Lance,smiling for the picture and holding out his scrapbook as Keith also smiled.Then Keith took the picture.</p><p> </p><p>Then he put his phone down and showed the picture to Lance. “Aw,that looks great.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p> “Uh,when you guys are done being lovey dovey,can we open more presents already? I got you a new flannel and I wanna see the look on your face when you open it.Oh shoot,I ruined the surprise.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“*chuckle* it’s alright,Hunk.”said Lance,then he continued to open his presents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Continuous loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*On Altea* The former paladins were sitting in the lounge in the castle,including Kosmo and the space mice. </p><p> </p><p>“So guys,why do you think Coran called us all over here?”asked Keith. “I don’t know Keith,why’d you have to bring your space wolf here?”asked Pidge,slightly annoyed with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,so just because Kosmo ate your peanut butter sandwich you brought,you all of a sudden have an attitude?”asked Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,Keith.That is the exact reason why I have an attitudeI was really hungry and I was really looking forward to eating my sandwich.But then all of a sudden,Kosmo teleports next to me,and gobbles up the entire sandwich,right as I was about to eat it,in my hand.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“How about when we get back to earth,I make you two peanut butter sandwiches to make you feel better?”asked Shiro. “Thanks,Shiro,but I’ll only accept that offer if Kosmo makes me the sandwiches.”said Pidge,pointing to Kosmo.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge,he’s a wolf.”said Pance as Plachule and Chuchule were standing in Lance’s palms. “Yeah,and he can’t make peanut butter sandwiches,but I’d be happy to make them instead.”said Hunk as Platt and Chulatt were standing in his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,ok.Make sure you use white bread,creamy peanut butter,and I actually want five sandwiches.I haven’t eaten all day.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* fine.”said Hunk.Then Coran came into the room along with Macsen the altean scientist. “Coran,Macsen,why’d you guys call us to come over here?”asked Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Because,Shiro,we have some important and unexpected news to personally tell you all.”replied Coran,slightly depressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh.I don’t like the looks on your faces.That means you’re gonna tell us something bad.”said Hunk. “That is unfortunately correct,Hunk.It’s about..Allura.”said Macsen.</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re sorry to say this,but….Allura..can’t come back to reality with us.”said Coran,solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”said the former paladins simultaneously as they all had a mix of shocked and sad faces.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why not?”asked Pidge as the space mice also had shocked looks on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“The antidote we were about to give her to actually make her come back,doesn’t work.Because when I was converting it into serums for all of you,I found out that some of the ingredients I had used are toxic during alteans to consume.So if she had drank the antidote..she’d be gone for good.”said Macsen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well now I’m glad Allura didn’t drink the antidote.But,there is another way to bring her back right?”asked Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid to say...that there isn’t.I am so sorry everybody.”said Coran.Then there was a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this! We actually thought Allura was coming back! And she isn't! That is just-Ugh!”shouted Lance as he sat up and Plachule and Chuchule ran out of his palms and to the couch,that were now fists.Then Lance angrily walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance.”said Shiro as everyone,including him watched Lance leave. “I got him.”said Keith as he got up and followed to where Lance had gone.Then he heard squawking as he stopped walking and looked down behind him,to find the space mice squeaking at him,worryingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,you guys can come too.”said Keith,smiling. Then the mice squeaked with happiness and cheered. “C’mon.”said Keith,then he continued walking as the mice followed him.</p><p> </p><p>Lance was dejectedly sitting on the bed in one of the guest bedrooms with his eyes looking down at the floor.Then the door opened as Keith and the space mice were standing outside. “Lance?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?I'm not in the mood right now as you can see.”said Lance,still looking at the floor. “Lance,we talked about this.You know you can always come talk to me if something’s upsetting you.So,what’s upsetting you?”said Keith as he went to sit on the bed and took both of Lance’s hands into his as Lance turned his body around to face Keith,who was still looking down.And the space mice also went to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance looked at his and Keith’s hands while starting to make a disgruntled face. “Everything.Everything's wrong.We find out that Allura can come back to reality ,and we all get super happy about it.And then poof! Turns out that’s not actually happening.Like-”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah woah.You’re stressing yourself about Allura again.I know it stinks that she can’t come back to reality with us,but at least we can actually see her again.”said Keith,interrupting Lance,who took his hand away from Keith’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,how do you feel about all this?”asked Lance. “..I feel the exact same way you do to be-” “No you don’t! Because you didn’t love her the way I did,Keith,no one did.”said Lance,angrily, as he sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Or at least,that’s what I thought.Before she told me the truth;that she only ever liked me as a friend,and…”said Lance.Then he stared at Keith while starting to get teary-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>Then he quickly hugged him as he sat back down,and Keith reciprocated the hug. “You’re right.I do over-stress about Allura a lot.The problem is that I know I do,but I don’t know him to stop.”said Lance as a few tears fell down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Then just stop thinking about the negatives,and just focus on the positives in your life.That’s what I would do.And besides,you should be grateful that you can at least see Allura again,even if it’s in her afterlife.Now,do you promise me that you’ll at least try to do those things I just said?”asked Keith as he broke off the hug and looked at Lance,who was looking at the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>“..I promise.”said Lance,looking up at Keith and giving him a reassuring smile. “Can I just..please be left alone for a bit? Just to clear my thoughts.” “Of course.If you need me I’ll be with the others.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Then he kissed Lance’s cheek and got off of the bed and headed to the door as the space mice also got off the bed and followed him.Then they all left the room as Lance watched them while his arms were crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the lounge area,everyone was now quietly sitting down,including Coran and Macsen.Then Keith and the space mice came back as everyone looked at them. “How’s Lance?”asked Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s..obviously really hurt by the news,but he’ll be fine.He just wants some time to himself.”said Keith as he walked over to everyone to face them,as well the space mice. “Well that’s good to hear...but,it’s unfortunate that Allura can’t come back.”said Shiro,then there was another couple of seconds of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.Do you guys wanna go visit her?”asked Pidge,solemnly. “Sure,that’ll make me at least feel a bit better.”said Hunk. “Me too.And I always carry my serum with me.”said Coran as he took out his serum from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Then Shiro,Keith,Hunk,and Pidge also took out their serums from their pockets,and stared at them.</p><p>—————-</p><p>*20 minutes later* The former paladins,except Lance,as well as Coran were all visiting Allura,and they had just told her the news.</p><p> </p><p>“So..you all now know,huh?”said Allura. “Yeah.And we all feel really upset by it.Some more than others.”said Pidge. “And I’m assuming that’s why Lance didn’t come with you guys.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,it is.He took the news really hard.And he was really looking forward to you coming back to reality.We all were.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p> “How do you guys think I’m feeling about this? I was also really looking forward to coming back to reality with you all.And who knows what could’ve changed if I did came back.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,things definitely would’ve changed for the better.”said a familiar altean voice.Then a bright light appeared and Lotor showed up a few seconds later as everyone looked at him with awe expressions. </p><p> </p><p>“Greetings..everyone.”said Lotor.</p><p> </p><p>“Lotor..um..what a surprise..to see you again,after all these years and..”said Pidge,nervously. “Sorry,we’re all just kinda nervous right now talking to you because..”said Hunk,nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Last time we saw you,we had become enemies and..we were fighting each other with giant robots.”said Keith,nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that it’s a bit awkward talking to Lotor right now because not only did you guys last see each other on bad terms.But it’s also been a long time since you all last saw him.But I’m pretty certain that Lance has already told you all that Lotor has redeemed himself.Except you,Coran,I told you that myself.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m pretty sure that Allura has also told you all that..we are in a relationship,or we were.I decided that it’d be best if we separated.Because I didn’t really see how we could continue our relationship if we were in two different worlds.”said Lotor.</p><p> </p><p>“But we’re just good friends now.But..Lotor,I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”said Allura as he then looked at Lotor,as he looked back at her in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Then Allura held both of Lotor’s hands. “Since the only reason why we broke up was because I was going back to reality.But since that is no longer happening,I was wondering if..you would like to get back together?”asked Allura,as Lotor’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Allura,I’m..not sure what to say,except..I would love to get back together with you.”said Lotor.Then Allura smiled at him as Lotor smiled back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Then they kissed while they still held hands,and a couple seconds later they broke it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,congrats you guys.I’m really happy for you.But I’m also a bit grossed out,because..well,you know.”said Hunk. “Well I’m one hundred percent happy for you two.Although I was a bit shocked and upset when I first heard that you two were a couple I-”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit?”asked Allura,smirking as she interjected Coran. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,I was very shocked,and upset when I first heard that you two were a couple.But seeing you two together,I can really tell that you care about and love each other very much.Which was something I wasn’t completely sure about.I was supportive,but I had me doubts.So what I’m trying to say is,I’m just happy in general.And Lotor,make sure you take good care of Allura.She’s a like daughter to me and I just want her to be happy.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,Coran.And I promise that I will take great care of Allura,because I care about her very much.”said Lotor as he looked at Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“And that goes for us too,Allura.We all just want to see you happy.”said Shiro. “Thank you,Shiro.And it is unfortunate that I can’t come back with you all,I’m excited to see what the future will hold.Not only for Lotor and I,but for you guys as well.And I know that you’ll do great things while I’m still gone.”said Allura.</p><p> </p><p>“And look at how much we’ve accomplished already since you left.My family and I establishing new tech at the Garrison,Hunk created a culinary empire,Keith turned the Blade of Marmora into a human relief organization,Shiro got married and retired from fighting,and Lance started to spread your message while working on his family farm.And I wonder what he’s doing back at the castle now.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>*Meanwhile with Lance back at the castle,20 minutes later* He was now sitting with Kosmo and the space mice in the living room,and he was talking to the mice in his lap. “Coran really did that?”asked Lance to Plachu,then Plachu nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Then the other former paladins and Coran came back to the room. “Lance,you came back here.”said Coran,surprised. “Well yeah.Obviously I did.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“What Coran means is that you are looking better than...earlier.”said Pidge as she and everyone else except Coran sat down with Lance. “Yeah,sorry about I acted earlier,guys.I was just feeling a lot of emotions,mostly angry ones.But after some time alone I calmed myself down and I came back here to find only the pets here,where’d you guys go?”asked Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“We went to go visit Allura,to tell her that we now know that she’s officially not coming back.I sent you a text earlier saying that we were leaving.”said Hunk as he then took out his phone and showed Lance the text message he sent to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,I didn’t see that.My phone wasn’t with me since it’s still over there charging.”said Lance as he pointed to his phone plugged into a charger on an outlet on the wall near him.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.”said Hunk. “Well I’m glad to see that you’re doing better now.”said Keith to Lance. “Thanks.So how’d your visit go with Allura?”asked Lance to everyone. “It was good,and unexpected.You will not believe who was with us and Allura.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”asked Lance. “Lotor.And yes we were kinda nervous talking to him again after all these years because ...of his past actions.But he looked like he redeemed himself.And  he was only there because apparently he wanted to get back together with Allura.Ad they did.But you already knew they broke up.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Allura told me.And I’m assuming that she also told you guys that the only reason why she and Lotor broke up in the first place was because Allura was leaving?”asked Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.She and Lotor told us everything that happened.”said Hunk. “Well that’s nice.”said Lance as he fixed his eyes down at the floor,then he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what else is nice? Having you all in my life,Just because Allura technically isn’t in it anymore doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate what I already have.and I’m only saying that because after all this time I’m still holding onto the past,and I’m trying to let go of it.And instead try to make way for a more positive future.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“But,are you gonna be ok?”asked Keith to Lance. “About what?” “About you know.The while Allura-isn’t-actually-gonna-come-back thing?”asked Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,it is gonna take some time to get used to,but yeah.I’m gonna be.”said Lance.Then Keith smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Lance I know.”said Keith as he side-hugged him,then Lance side-hugged him back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Returned feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At the McClain house* Lance,Veronica,Rachel,and Marco were setting up a big picnic table in the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>“Man,this is definitely gonna be a fun barbecue.”said Rachel as she was setting up paper plates on the table. “I know right.I’m so glad I invited Keith to come.”said Lance as he was setting up paper cups as he then slightly blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“And Acxa and some of the other Blade of Marmora members.”said Veronica as she was setting up the napkins. “Oh that’s right.Both of your half-galra buddies are coming as well as their buddies.”said Marco as he was setting up the plastic silverware.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,Marco.You don’t have to talk to them.Except the occasional “hello” and “goodbye” obviously.”said Veronica. “Veronica?”asked a black-haired and light brown eyes man that had came outside for the back door.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamil.”said Veronica as she walked up to him. “I’m glad that you were able to make it.” “Me too.”said Jamil as Lance,Rachel,and Marco all had confused faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right,guys this is Jamil.He’s a new cadet at the Garrison and I also invited him to the barbecue because why not? It’s a nice thing to do.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you guys.”said Jamil. “You too.But no offense,you’re a bit early.And I mean really early.”said Lance. “Oh,sorry about that.Veronica told me that the barbecue starts at 1600 hours,and right now it’s 1605 hours.”said Jamil as he took out his phone and showed it to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what?”said Veronica.Then she also took out her phone and looked at her text messages with Jamil. “Ugh,I meant to type 1700 hours.My bad.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright,I’d honestly rather be early than late.”said Jamil. “*chuckle* honestly,me too.But since you’re here,you might as well help us set up.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,ok I like helping out.So what should I help out with?”asked Jamil. “Well,you can start by helping out my mom cut up the vegetables in the kitchen inside.If you don’t mind.”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“No,not at all.I will be back in a little bit.”said Jamil,then he headed back inside as everyone watched him leave. “So,he seems interesting,”said Lance. “Well,let’s get back to setting up the table guys.”said Rachel with her hands on her hips.Then everyone proceeded to setting up the table.</p><p>————————-</p><p>*1 hour later* The rest of the McClain family including Jamil were all outside in the backyard.Mr.McClain and Luis were grilling the meat on the grill,and Nadia and Sylvio were passing a ball to each other as everyone else was sitting at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lance spotted a big galra ship from the sky that was heading towards the house. “They’re here!”shouted Lance excitingly.</p><p> </p><p>Then he got up and ran to the front of the house. “Wait for me,Lance.I will be right back,Jamil.”said Veronica to Jamil.Then she also got up and walked to the front of the house to join Lance.</p><p> </p><p>When she acted up with Lance,he was already looking at the ship that was about to land,as Veronica did the same as she stood next to him.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later,the ship landed,then the doors opened to reveal Keith,Krolia,Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid. “Keith!”said Lance,then he ran over to him,as Keith and everyone else was coming down the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Then as soon as Keith came down to the ground,Lance came and gave him a big hug as Keith hugged him back,and they stayed like that for a couple seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for inviting us to your family barbecue.”said Keith as he and Lance broke off their hug. “Of course.Thanks for accepting my invitation.”said Lance. </p><p> </p><p>“No problem.Can’t wait to see what you guys prepared.”said Keith. “Well lucky for you,my family knows how to make some mean barbecue food.”siad Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Lance,can you stop talking about the barbecue already so we can actually go back to it?”asked Veronica to Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.I would like to see what an earth barbecue looks like.”said Acxa. “Ok the .Follow me everyone.”said Veronica,then she and everyone else went to the backyard.</p><p>——————-</p><p>*10 minutes later* Now everyone was sitting at the table,and the meat that Mr.McClain and Luis were cooking was almost done.</p><p> </p><p>“So then Marco took the hose and sprayed all of us with it.We were soaked but I have to admit.It was quite funny.”said Veronica to Jamil,and then Jamil laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Then Acxa looked sadly at him and Veronica. “Hey,Veronica,remember the time when you bought me these earrings from the mall? They’re really special to me,so that’s why I always keep them on.”said Acxa as she showed off one of her earrings to Veronica and Jamil.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,that was sweet of you,Veronica.”said Jamil. “Yeah,well,Acxa’s like my best friend,so of course I had to do something sweet for her.”said Veronica to Jamil,as Acxa then slightly blushed and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,isn’t that cute,Ez? Veronica just called Acxa her best friend.”said Zethrid,half-sarcastically as she and Ezor looked at Acxa and Veronica from beside them.</p><p> </p><p>“Totally cute.”said Ezor,also half-sarcastically. “Ha ha you guys,I get it,it sounds cheesy.But I don’t think it sounds cheesy.So make fun of me all you want.”siad Veronica with a smirk to Zethrid and Ezor.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not gonna anymore now that you made that remark.”said Zethrid. “Same goes for me,”said Ezor. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright everyone,the food is done.So dig in.”said Me.McClain as he was holding a big tray of hamburgers in one hand,and a big tray of ribs in his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>And Luis was holding a big tray of hot dogs in one hand,and a big tray of roasted corn in his other hand while he and Mr.McClain were approaching the table.</p><p> </p><p>Then they both put their trays down,and everyone began putting food on their plates from the trays and the other bowls and plates of food.</p><p> </p><p>Krolia then took a bite of a rib she took. “Mmm,this is delicious.” “Thank you,Krolia.My husband is an expert on cooking ribs.”said Mrs.McClain as she and Mr.McClain were both looking at Krolia.</p><p> </p><p>“That is true.”said Mr.McClain with a smile.Then Krolia chuckled as Lance happened to be watching them. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you look at that? It’s nice to see our parents getting along.It’s important that they like each other because we like each other.”said Lance to Keith ,as he took his eyes off his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we like each other.We’ve been dating for-” “Shush.I didn’t ask for your input.”said Lance as he put his pointer finger on Keith’s mouth as Keith looked agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Um Lance,we can hear you.”said Krolia. “Oh yeah.Well,I’m glad to see you and my parents getting along.”said Lance as he took his finger off Keith's mouth and turned it into a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance,honey.Stop acting weird and eat your food.”said Mrs.McClain. “Yes,mom.”said Lance awkwardly,then he proceeded to eat his food.</p><p> </p><p>Acxa was playing with her food with her fork while looking at it,depressingly. Then she fixed her eyes on Veronica and Jamil,who were laughing with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,Veronica,you got some barbecue sauce on your face,”said Jamil.Then he took a napkin from beside him and wiped off a smudge of barbecue sauce from Veronica’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”said Veronica,smiling. “No problem.”said Jamil as he put his napkin down.Then Acxa had a look of dejection on her face.</p><p>——————-</p><p>*20 minutes later* Everyone was done eating the barbecue food and we’re now about to eat dessert.Keith had just sat back down at the picnic table with a plate of dessert,and he was about to start eating it.</p><p> </p><p>“Keith?”asked Acxa as she was behind Keith,who turned his head around to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“May I talk to you please? Alone.”asked Acxa. “Um,sure,is everything alright?”asked Keith as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s..complicated.Can I also talk to you,Lance?”asked Acxa as she looked at Lance,who was sitting down right next to Keith and Acxa abs had begun eating his dessert.</p><p> </p><p>“Me Lance?”asked Lance with his mouth full. “No,the other Lance.”said Keith,sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Um..guys.”said Acxa.Then she walked away as Keith followed her,and Lance was about to take another bite of his chocolate cake slice on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance!”shouted Keith from afar. “Alright I’m coming.I will come back to you later.”said Lance as he got up and pointed to his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Then he went to go catch up with Acxa and Keith,who were heading towards the front of the house.A couple seconds later,the three of them were now there.</p><p> </p><p>“So,what do you wanna talk to us about?”asked Keith. “..Veronica.I..I remember when I said that I wasn’t gonna tell her my feelings about her? Because I didn’t wanna risk affecting our friendship? Well since then those feelings have been slowly going away.So I don’t have a rich on Veronica anymore.At least that’s what I thought.When I saw her with that boy,Jamil,I realized that I still have feelings for her.”said Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a few seconds of silence.Then Keith and Lance looked at each other. “So what? Are you jealous of Veronica and Jamil?”asked Lance.Then Acxa nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You are?”asked Veronica as she was walking up to them. “Veronica,I uh-” “I saw you guys come over and wondered why.And I heard Lance ask you if you were jealous of me and Jamil.Which is true huh?”asked Veronica,approaching Acxa.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,it is.”replied Acxa,solemnly. </p><p> </p><p>“Acxa,you got nothing to be jealous about.You will always be my closest friend.And yes Jamil and I are slowly becoming friends.But we only met like two weeks ago,plus he’s got a girlfriend.Who he spends much more time with.So let’s head now shall we?”said Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>Then they all began walking back to the backyard. “We’ll talk later.”whispered Keith to Acxa.Then she smiled at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Craziness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At Troker with Pidge and Hunk*They were grocery shopping for Colleen,and they were currently in the cracker aisle.</p><p> </p><p>“So Pidge,why did you say we'd go grocery shopping for your mom again?”asked Hunk as he was pushing the cart and Pidge was in front of him. “Because Hunk, I do not like to go grocery shopping with her.And she and I were gonna come here together this evening.But insisted on talking you with me this afternoon so I don’t have to go this evening with my mom.”said Pidge as she was looking at the crackers,picked up a red bit of saltine crackers,and walked over to the cart and threw it inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.But why don't you like going grocery shopping with your mom?”asked Hunk as he and Pidge started walking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Because she’s totally annoying when we grocery shop together.She’s always like ‘No,get the fat free chips’ ‘Katie,that has too much sugar’ ‘You’re seriously not gonna eat all those cookies’ ”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I just don’t get you.”said Hunk. Then Pidge spotted Brandon Reynolds and his new friend Eliana walking past the aisle they were in. </p><p> </p><p>“Brandon?”asked Pidge,smiling.Then she ran down the aisle and then made a right turn to catch up with Brandon and Eliana. “Pidge! Where are you going?”asked Hunk as he then ran after Pidge while pushing the cart,and Brandon and Eliana were walking towards the fruits and veggies.</p><p> </p><p>“Brandon!”said Pidge from behind them,and walking towards them as they turned around and stopped walking. “Pidge.What a coincidence running into you at the grocery store.”said Brandon as he and Pidge hugged. </p><p> </p><p>“I know right.Hey,Eliana.”said Pidge as she broke off the hug,then looked at Eliana. “Hi Pidge.”said Eliana as she waved her hand at Pidge. “Pidge!”said Hunk,panting while running with the cart up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you ditch me?”asked Hunk as he approached Pidge. “Because,I saw my friend Brandon walking by and I wanted to say “hi” to him.Brandon this is my friend Hunk,he’s helping me grocery shop for my mom.We were classmates at the Galaxy Garrison together as well as teammates of Voltron.And Humk this is Brandon,we were classmates together in middle school.And this is Eliana,his new friend he made a while ago.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Well nice to meet you,Hunk.And by the way,I’m now Brandon’s girlfriend.”said Eliana,blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“What? Really,that is awesome guys,congrats! When did that happen?”asked Pidge,excitingly. “Just last week.I asked her out on a dat and it just went on from there.I forgot to tell you because I was really excited.Ironic,huh?”said Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,how is that ironic?”asked Hunk. “Because when you’re excited about something you tell everyone you know.And in this case I didn't tell one person.Oopsie.”said Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“*chuckle* That’s fine.I’m just glad to see you happy after your previous breakup.”said Pidge. </p><p> </p><p>In another party of the grocery store, Jillian was pushing a cart full of groceries while looking at pictures of her and Brandon on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* He shouldn't have broken up with me.I don’t get it,we were perfectly happy together.And that stupid Pidge came along and screwed everything up.I swear if I ever see her stupid face again I’m gonna-”</p><p> </p><p>Then she stopped walking as she saw Brandon,Pidge,Eliana,and Hunk talking with each other from afar. “And today is my lucky day,”said Jillian,while smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“So how have you been?”asked Brandon to Pidge. “Brandon Reynolds and Pidge Holt,is that you? No way.What an unexpected surprise.”said Jillian,perky as she approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Jillian,hey there.This is definitely an unexpected surprise.”said Pidge. “Wait? Is this Jillian? The mean,bratty, and totally crazy ex-”said Hunk,then Pidge elbowed him in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow.”said Hunk as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as Pidge gave him a dirty look. “Uh,Brandon,who is this?”asked Eliana to Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,my,Eliana,this is my ex-girlfriend Jillian.Jillian,this is..my new girlfriend Eliana.”said Brandon,nervously. “What? New girlfriend? Brandon Neil Reynolds,I can’t believe that you already have a new girlfriend.”said Jillian provoked to Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,hi there.Also your middle name is Neil?”asked Eliana while looking at Jillian,then at Brandon. “Hush! So this was the reason why you broke up with me? So you can go date her?!”asked Jillian.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No.I broke up with you because I found out how crazy you really were.And you yelling at me right now proves that!”said Brandon.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides.Brandon and I haven’t even met yet when you guys broke up.”said Eliana. “No one was talking to you,Blondie!”said Jillian. “Hey! Don't talk to her like that.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“I can talk to anyone however I want,Pidge!”said Jillian. “Now if you excuse me.I got some more grocery shopping to do.Goodbye Pidge,Brandon,Eliana,and whoever you are.And O can’t wait to see the day you two break up,I really can’t wait.”said Jillian.</p><p> </p><p>Then she smirked and walked away while pushing her cart. “My name is Hunk!”shouted Hunk to Jillian.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.No wonder you broke up with her.”said Eliana,while looking at Brandon. “I know right.And for some reason she likes to make up all these false accusations.Like she thought I was gonna steal Brandon away from her when they were still together.”said Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,she sure is something.But not in a good way.”said Brandon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Win & lose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*On Altea* Coran,the MFE pilots,Veronica,Matt,and Romelle were all standing in front of Allura’s statue.</p><p> </p><p>“This is so exciting.I can’t believe we’re actually about to see Allura.”said Rizavi. “I know.It’s nice to finally see the princess again after all these years.”said Kinkade.</p><p> </p><p>“And that Ryan,is all because of me.If I hadn’t found Allura’s crown in the janitor's closet at the Garrison.Then Lance wouldn’t have found it in my room,and he wouldn’t have touched it,saw Allura,tell me and everyone else about it,and made a display case for it”said Romelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that is true,Romelle.”said Coran as he went and stood in front of everyone. Then he took his serum from his pocket,opened it,and poured a tiny bit of it in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you hold this for me for a second?”asked Coran to Veronica,holding out the open serum. “Ok.What is this stuff anyways?”asked Veronica as she took the serum.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a serum that I rub on my hands so I can see Allura whenever I touch the crown.One of our top scientists here on Altea named Macsen made serums for me,Pidge,Keith,Hunk,and Shiro.So we don’t have to use Lance every time to go visit Allura.”said Coran as he rubbed the serum all over his hands,took the rest of it from Veronica,put the cork back in it,and put it back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah.Before Allura gave her life to save all the realities,she transferred some of her quintessence to Lance,and he also got altean marks.”said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t she do that by kissing Lance on the lips?”asked Griffin. “That is correct,Matt.And yes James,they did do that by kissing on the lips.”replied Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Now does anyone have any questions before we go visit Allura?” “Ooh,I have one.Why do alteans have purple pupils?”asked Rizavi.</p><p> </p><p>“He meant any relevant questions,Nadia.”said Leifsdottir. “Oh,then no I don’t.”said Rizavi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then,everyone form a line behind me.”said Coran as he then stood in front of the crown,whose case was already opened. “And touch the shoulder in front of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? We’re not little kids.Why do we need to do that?”asked Griffin annoyed as everyone else formed a line behind Coran and put their hand on the shoulder in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>So all of us can see Allura together by touching each other.”responded Coran. “So get your booty in the back of the line,James.”said Kinkade. </p><p> </p><p>“*scoff* whatever.”said Griffin as he went to the back of the live and touched Romelle’s shoulder since she was in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,everyone ready?”asked Coran.Then Leifsdottir looked behind her to see everyone. “I think so.” “Then let’s get this over with,”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>Then he touched the crown,and his and everyone else’s eyes turned white.A few seconds later,they all were in complete whiteness.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,is this what’s supposed to happen?”asked Veronica. “Yes,it’s completely normal,Veronica.”said Allura walking up to everyone as they all looked at her in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Allura.As always it’s a pleasure to see you again.I hope you don’t mind,but I brought some visitors who’ve been wanting to meet you.”said Coran as he walked over to Allura and hugged her,then a few seconds later they ended the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.”said Allura,smiling as both her and Coran walked over to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow.I’m not sure what to say.Um hi Allura,it’s me Romelle in case you forgot who I was.”said Romelle. “I have not,Romelle.”said Allura as she put her hand on Romelle’s shoulder.Then they hugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,how about we all just do one big group hug so we can’t wait for our turns to hug Allura.”said Leifsdottir. “Sounds good to me.Bring it in,everyone.”said Rizavi.</p><p> </p><p>Then everyone came together and did a big group hug. “It’s an absolute honor to finally see you again,Allura.I remember how devastated we all were when we found out what had happened to you.”said Kinkade as the hud ended.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right.It was crazy.”said Griffin. “I was the most devastated part of all.”said Coran.</p><p>——————-</p><p>*Flashback to 6 years earlier* The paladins had just made it back onto the Altad ship,and they were all sad because Allura had sacrificed herself to save the universe.And they were standing outside the door to the main deck where everyone else was at for a couple seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“So,you guys ready to go in there as the official heroes of the universe?”asked Shiro. “I would.But I can’t stop thinking about..you know,Allura.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“We all can’t stop thinking about her.She gave her life to save us all.Although what she did was remarkable,she’s gone now.”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a moment of silence,and Shiro looked at Lance,whose eyes were looking down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance,how are you feeling?”asked Shiro as he and  everyone else looked at Lance.Then he looked at the picture of him and Allura from their first and only date.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think I’m feeling? I’m also very upset,and sad,and depressed.Those all mean the same thing but you get what I mean. But I don’t know what else to say.I’m just at a loss for words.We’ll never see Allura again,and this picture is all I have left of her.”said Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Then tears formed in his eyes and one fell down on the picture from his left eye.Then Pidge quickly hugged him from the side.Then Hunk joined in,then Shiro,then Keith.As Lance had a surprise expression then he quickly wrapped his arms around everyone as more tears fell down his face.And they stayed like that for a couple seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys,we just ended a 10,000 year intergalactic war.We should be celebrating that and not be sad.”said Pidge as she and everyone else broke off the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Pidge is right.Today should be a day of happiness,not devastation.So let’s just put on some smiles and go inside to see everyone.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>Then all of them stood in front of the door,and it opened as they walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>“There they are!”shouted Veronica as everyone turned their attention to the paladins and then they cheered and applauded as the paladins had fake smiles on.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys did it!”said Matt as he and everyone else walked up to them. “We knew you could do it! It must be a relief to finally be done with fighting galra and this war.”said Romelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it certainly is.”said Lance.Then Coran looked around to see where Allura was. “Wait,where is Allura?”</p><p> </p><p>Then the paladins’ smiles turned back into drones as they looked down. “About that,there’s something we should tell you all,”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>*10 minutes later* Everyone was now standing in the middle of the room,while the paladins and Coran were standing in the center.</p><p> </p><p>“So,Allura’s really gone?”asked Coran with tears in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.She is.”said Shiro.Then there was a few seconds of silence as everyone had a devastated look on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,today is supposed to be a day of happiness and celebration,because we have finally ended the way and restored peace across the universe.And I don’t see why we still can’t do that.And if it weren’t for Allura sacrificing her life,we wouldn’t have accomplished this peace and restored what was lost.”said Coran as he looked at the front window at Altea.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,what planet is that?”asked Rizavi as she and everyone else also was also looking at Altea. “Yeah,it wasn’t there before.How’d it get there?”asked Griffin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Altea,and Allura’s sacrifice brought it back,as well as all the other planets that were terminated during the war.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,that’s amazing.And Altea sure looked beautiful from here.”said Kinkade. “See,this is exactly what I’m talking about.As a result of Allura giving her life,it’s brought back many things that we have the ability to rebuild into something better.”said Coran.</p><p> </p><p>“Coran is right.Allura saved everyone and everything.So today’s let’s celebrate her selfless act,and the day this war has officially ended.Because of those two things,we saved the universe!”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Then everyone cheered. “Oh,I love you all.”said Coran to the paladins. “We love you too,Coran.”said Shiro.Then he,the other paladins,and Coran all did a group hug with unshed tears in their eyes abs smiles on their faces.</p><p>———————</p><p>*Flashback ended* “You really were an inspiration to everyone,and if it weren’t for your sacrifice,we wouldn’t be standing here right now.”said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m glad that I inspired you all.And you know,I can see what you guys are doing.”said Allura. “So you’re like Santa Claus watching over us?”asked Veronica.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,whoever this Santa Claus is.I know that you two were in a relationship,you do a series of vlogs and interviews on Ryan’s camera drone,and you secretly listen to K-POP songs.”said Allura as she pointed at Matt and Romelle,who were standing next to each other,then at Rizavi and Kinkade who were also standing next to each other,then at Griffin who then blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“You listen to K-POP?”asked Rizavi while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow while smirking at Griffin. “N-no,I don’t.What’s Allura talking about? I don’t listen to K-POP.”said Griffin nervously,then everyone stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,admit.I like to listen to some KPOP.But I can’t help it,the songs are catchy.” “*laugh* I’m sure that we can catch up on other things besides music.”said Allura.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Romantic evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At Shiro and Curtis’s house* Shiro was walking Curtis while he was blindfolded to their backyard,where Shiro had set up a picnic for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shiro,can I take my blindfold off now?”asked Curtis as Shiro was walking behind him and had his hands on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost.Just a few more steps.”replied Shiro,then they took a few more steps until they were standing in front of the picnic. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,you can take off your blindfold now.”said Shiro,then Curtis took off his blindfold and looked down at the picnic.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww,Shiro,this looked wonderful.” “But do you like it?”asked Shiro. “Obviously.But I just don’t like it.I love it,but not as much as I love you.”said Curtis as he looked at Shiro,admirably.</p><p> </p><p>Then Shiro chuckled,and they both closed their eyes and both leaned forward to kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahem! What about me? I helped out too,you know.”said Slave standing outside the back door,which interrupted Shiro and Curtis’s almost kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right.I almost forgot that I invited you here from the Garrison.And you helped me make the food and set up the picnic too when Curtis was also at the Garrison earlier.”said Shiro as he and Curtis looked at Slav.</p><p> </p><p>“You got that right.Don’t make me remind you again.”said Slav as he quickly walked towards them.Then he went and sat on the picnic blanket. “What are you waiting for,fellas? Come eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Slav,I already told you that this picnic is for Curtis and I so-” “Oh come one,don’t make him leave.That’d be rude,I don’t mind if he stays.Besides,I’d like to taste what he made while he’s still here.”said Curtis.Then he sat down next to Slav.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even let me finish my sentence.So what made you think they I was insinuating that Slav should leave?And do you know what I’m just gonna sit down.”said Shiro as he then sat down next to Slav.</p><p> </p><p>“So,how has life been treating you both?”asked Slav as he took a paper plate from his stack in the middle of the picnic and started putting food on it. “Pretty good.Shiro and I went to the lake the other day to go fishing.We spent about two hours there and the both of us only caught like two fish,but it was still fun.”said Curtis as he also grabbed a plate and started putting food.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that sounds fascinating.”said Slav as Shiro angrily also grabbed a plate and put food on it. “And speaking of fascinating,these sandwiches are great.Did you make them?”asked Curtis as he was eating his sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes I did,Curtis.And thank you for the compliment about my sandwiches.”said Slav. “They’re just BLT sandwiches.It’s nothing that fancy.”said Shiro. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you in such a grumpy mood?”asked Curtis. “It’s probably because I’m still here and his husband is talking with me more than he is,”said Slav. “I’m sitting right here.So you don’t have to use the 3rd person.”said Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you may be right.”said Curtis to Slav.Then they both chuckled as Shiro had an aggravated facial expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Ughh.I’m eating my food inside.”said Shiro as he then got up while carrying his plate and was heading inside. “What? Why?”asked Slav.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I feel like it!”said Shiro as he opened the back door,went inside the house,and slammed the door close,as Curtis and Slav looked at the back door for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we go check on him? To..you know,see if he’s ok?”asked Slav. “Eh,he’ll be fine.Ooh croissants.”said Curtis as he saw a plate of croissants on the picnic blanket she took one and started to eat it.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Shiro? It’s literally not that big of a deal.”said Keith in his Blade of Marmora uniform on Shiro’s phone,since Shiro was face-chatting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is.At least to me.”said Shiro as he was angrily eating his food with a plastic fork. “Well apparently since the definition of “big deal” is subjective in this situation,tell me Shiro,why is Slav staying such a big deal?”asked Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Keith,he is taking away my precious alone time with Curtis. I wanted it to be just the two of us,”said Shiro. “Precious alone time? Shiro,you and Curtis literally see each other every day,because you’re married and live together.It’s not like that with Slav.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“About being married and living with him?”asked Shiro. “What? No,about seeing him everyday.Obviously you guys don’t.So if I were you I’d make the best of the time you currently have.That’s what I do when I’m with you and/or the others.”said Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s Slav.”said Shiro,whinnying. “Shiro,you may not care about Slav as much as he cares about you,but-” “No,I get it.And you were right.About everything you just said,I’ll try to be more nice with Slav.”said Shiro with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good to hear.I gotta go,talk to you later.”said Keith,then he hung up. “Shiro! I know you’re upset but-”said Slav as he and Curtis came inside. “I was upset.And I’m sorry that I was in the first place.It’s just that I made that picnic for me and Curtis,and I was,well,mad that it had became a picnic for all three of us.And I’m past that now,so let’s go back outside.”said Shiro as he stood up while carrying his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,ok,that was quicker than I expected.”said Curtis. “Yes,now let’s go back outside.”said Slav.Then the three of them all, went back outside to the picnic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Cooking experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*At the Holt house* The Holts and Iriel were sitting in the dining room table while Hunk,Romelle,and two other members of the culinary empire were in the kitchen cooking dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,I can’t wait to eat already,”said Matt. “Me too,it was a great idea to let some of Hunks culinary empire come here and cook for us,Pidge.”said Sam to Pidge. “And it gives me a night off from cooking.”said Colleen.</p><p> </p><p>“And it gives me a chance to see my best friend in action.”said Iriel. “Well you are all welcome.Plus I haven’t had Hunk’s food in a while.”said Pidge. “But he just made us all food for breakfast this morning,”said Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah,but I meant food from his culinary empire.”said Pidge. “Well you should’ve clarified that.’said Matt as Hunk,Romelle,and one of the other culinary empire members came into the dining room. “Shh,Matt.”whispered Sam to Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem,Holt family,and Iriel,tonight as have prepared you a rib eye steak,served with baby asparagus,cauliflower couscous,and a white garlic cream sauce.”said Hunk as the other culinary empire member came in pushing a tray of the Holts’ and Iriel’s dinner and put a plate in front of each of them on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,this all looks delicious.”said Colleen. “Totally,but you didn’t have to announce what the food is in that way,Hunk,it’s just us.”said Pidge. “I know,I’ve just developed a habit of doing that,”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,what are you all waiting for? Dig in.”said Romelle,then everyone at the table started eating.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm,I have three words for you;de-li-cious.”said Sam. “I agree.This steak is cooked to perfection,and the asparagus is delightful,so is the couscous.And the sauce in the steak,everything just goes so well with each other.”said Colleen.</p><p> </p><p>“In other words it’s really good?”said Sam. “Yes,basically.”said Colleen. “Well of course it’s really good,Romelle made it.”said Iriel,then Romelle walked up from behind her and hugged her.Then Hunk and the other two culinary empire members looked at Iriel with perplexed faces.</p><p> </p><p>“And so did you guys.”said Iriel nervously,then she laughed nervously. “Well to be more precise,Iriel,I only made the sauce on the steak,but thank you anyways.”said Romelle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys.”said Curtis as he and Shiro came into the dining room while Shiro was carrying take out from a Chinese restaurant. “Uhh hi Shiro,hi Romelle,hi...others.What are you all doing here?”asked Shiro. “What does it look like we’re doing? We’re serving dinner.”responded Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry you guys,I forgot to tell you that Hunk and some of his culinary empire were cooking dinner for tonight.They made steak,asparagus,couscous,and this fancy sauce.It was Pidge’s idea for them to come”said Sam.Then Pidge smiled widely at Shiro and Curtis.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well,that’s ok.We got Chinese food on our way here.”said Shiro as he held out the take out bag. “Well you won’t be eating that anymore.”said Hunk as he snatched the food from Shiro’s hand,then walked over to the garbage bin in the corner of the dining room and threw it away. </p><p> </p><p>“Our Chinese food.You own us 25 dollars.”said Curtis,whimpering. “Oh relax,Curtis,I’m about to make it up to you by making you rib eye steak,baba asparagus,cauliflower couscous,and a white garlic cream sauce.”said Hunk as he walked back to everyone and stood next to Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Uh you really don’t need to do-” “Of course I do,you two go sit on those empty chairs,and the four of us are gonna make your food,Guys,back in the kitchen.”said Hunk to culinary empire as Shiro and Curtis went and sat on the two empty chairs on the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“But do I have to? I wanna talk with Iriel,for a bit while she eats.”said Romelle. “Romelle,all you have to make is sauce.Once you’re done making that you can talk with Iriel ok?”said Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>“*sigh* ok,come on,everyone.”said Romelle with a smile.Then she,Hunk,and the two members left the dining room and went back to the kitchen,as the Holts and Iriel continued eating.</p><p> </p><p>“Once again,we’re sorry.”said Pidge to Shiro and Curtis as she looked up from her food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s part 6 of my Voltron post-season 8 series! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>